COMO ENAMORAR A UN VAMPIRO?
by hale cullen anna
Summary: MIS PADRES QUERIAN QUE TUVIERA UN HIJO CON UNA HUMANA, ASI QUE SABIA QUE SOLO LA USARIA Y DESPUES ELLA MORIRIA, PERO QUE EQUIVOCADO ESTABA, ESOS OJOS COLOR CHOCOLATE ME DOMINARON DESDE EL PIMER MOMENTO
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

Bueno chicas pues aquí les traigo otra de mis locuras, les aviso que esta historia no será de drama, será de humor /romance, ya escribí mucho drama no? Jajaj

Bueno pues espero me dejen sus opiniones.

Recuerden que las quiero

**ANNA**

**EDWARD POV **

Era momento de que escogiera a una humana para que tuviera a mi heredero, no puedo decir que he sido un santo, al fin y al cabo soy un vampiro no? , pero cuando mi madre me dijo que ya habían escogido a la humana que tendría a el futuro heredero del trono , nunca me imagine que fuera esa hermosa mujer de ojos chocolates , que desde el primer momento me robaría la voluntad.

Pocas son las humanas afortunadas que logran enamorar a un vampiro, ya que la mayoría de los de mi especie somos infieles y nos gusta probar una mujer diferente cada noche, pero cuando un vampiro se enamora, es para toda la eternidad, ya que el vampiro convierte a la humana en vampiro y jamás vuelve a tener ojos para nadie mas, es como si todas las demás mujeres desaparecieran o bueno eso es lo que dicen yo nunca me he enamorado y ni quiero.

La ventaja que nosotros tenemos, es que podemos acostarnos con la frágiles y muchas veces inservibles humanas y no les pasa nada , a menos de que nosotros decidamos embarazarlas pasa y ahora a mis escasos 105 años de vida mis padres me han dicho que tengo que tener un hijo como lo marca la tradición de la familia cullen.

La familia cullen es la que reina en Volterra la ciudad mas grande y hermosa del mundo, los vampiros y los humanos convivimos desde hace miles de años sin problemas, mas que nada por que los humanos saben que los vampiros somos el poder y no se meten con nosotros, pero tampoco somos unos moustros, mi padre que es el rey , gobierna con justicia, es un hombre de paz, que siempre trata de tener en cuenta las necesidades de los humanos y de los vampiros.

Tengo una hermana que es mas pequeña que yo ella tiene solo 95 años, otra ventaja de los vampiros es que dejamos de envejecer cuando somos mordidos por nuestro padre, mi padre me mordió cuando cumplí mis primeros 25 años de vida, así que físicamente siempre me veré de esa edad, mi hermana fue mordida por mi padre al cumplir los 21, y juro que mentalmente se quedo en la misma edad.

Los poco vampiros que conozco que se han enamorado de humanas son mi padre y mis tíos Aro y Marco , Aro es el padre de mi primo Emmet , el tiene 115 años , a el mi tío lo mordió cuando también cumplió sus primeros 25, pero mentalmente se quedo en la edad de 6 años , lo juro, pero ese es otro tema y mi tío Marco , se enamoro profundamente de la madre de mis primos Rosalie y Jasper, Jasper es el mayor el tiene 119 años, pero dejo de envejecer a los 26 y rosalie tiene 115 años, pero también la mordió su padre a los 21, mi tía Didima murió cuando unos licántropos atacaron a Volterra, mi tía por defender a sus hijos que aun estaba muy pequeños, fue alcanzada por un maldito licántropos y la mato, de eso hace ya mas de 100 años y aun mi tío marco sufre por la perdida de su amada, mi padre dice que si el perdiera a mi madre moriría con ella.

Mi madre y mi hermana me dijeron que ellas se encargarían de encontrar a la humana que tendría a mi hijo, no se por que tengo el presentimiento que con los dones que tiene mi hermana ya saben cual humana será.

Solo la familia real tiene dones, mi hermana ve el futuro, que puede cambiar en cualquier momento así que solo son subjetivas , mi primo Emmet tiene demasiada fuerza para un vampiro normal , mi primo Jasper , puede controlar el estado de animo de las personas mi tio aro con tocarte puede saber cuales han sido todos tus pensamientos , mi padre sabe que dones tiene cada vampiro con solo tocarlo y se queda un poco de ese don en el, así que mi padre puede ser peligroso, y yo solo leo los pensamientos de la gente, hay momentos en los que odio mi don, y mas cuando estoy cerca de la loca de mi hermana que se la pasa pensando en que demonio se va a comprar al dia siguiente.

Bueno y ahora aquí estoy esperando a que mi madre y la loca de mi hermana lleguen con la humana que me dará el hijo que mis padres tanto anhelan.

**BELLA SWAN**

Hoy había un gran alboroto en la pequeña ciudad ya que dijeron que la reina Esme y su hija Alice, habían venido a escoger a la que seria la madre del hijo del príncipe edward, algunas mujeres rezaban para ser ellas las elegidas y otras para no serlo, ya que decían que la que fuera elegida podía ganar el corazón del príncipe edward , pero si no lo ganabas el precio era tu vida cuando nacía el bebe.

Yo era de las que rezaba para no ser la elegida, que la verdad no me preocupa mucho eso, ya que yo era bastante simple, ojos color chocolate, flaca, piel demasiado blanca , cabello color marrón, o sea sin chiste para mas fácil.

Pocas eran las afortunadas que conocían al príncipe edward como ella ya que el casi nunca salía del palacio, cuando quería divertirse con una humana la mandaba buscar con algún guardia, las pocas que lo conocían decían que era un hombre extremadamente guapo, a mi no me importaba que fuera el hombre mas hermoso del mundo, yo era de la idea de que si no amabas a al hombre al que te entregaras no valía la pena hacerlo, pero como lo dije antes yo era demasiado simple así que no tenia que preocuparme de que me eligieran.

Todas las mujeres solteras y vírgenes de 18 años teníamos que estar en la plaza a las 12:00 de la noche por que la reina y su hija ahí escogerían a la mujer, así que me despedí de mi madre y me fui.

Cuando llegue a la plaza ya estaban todas las mujeres, había algunas que iban con su mejor ropa, yo iba vestida como todos los días, así pasaría completamente desapercibida o por lo menos eso creía yo.

-Buenas noches señoritas- dijo la reina Esme, a lo que todas en coro respondimos un buenas noches.

-¿Me imagino que saben por estoy aquí?- pregunto ella y todas contestamos que si, me sentía como una oveja que seguía a las demás.

-Bueno pues ya hemos elegido a la señorita que nos acompañara y tendrá el hijo del príncipe edward- dijo la reina, algunas comenzaron a brincar y a gritar de emoción y otras a temblar de miedo.

-La elegida es Isabella Swan- dijo la reina mirándome fijamente y a mi se me cayeron hasta los calzones en el momento en que dijo mi nombre, todas las mujeres que estaban ahí, voltearon a verme, unas me veía con odio y otras con lastima y tristeza y yo seguía como si me hubieran clavado al suelo, no podía moverme, la reina y su hija se acercaron a mi lugar.

-Hola bella- me saludo la princesa Alice

-Buenas noches- logre decir con dificultad

-Tranquila que no te pasara nada- me dijo la reina en tono tranquilizador

-Es hora de que nos vallamos- dijo la princesa Alice

-¿Ahora?- pregunte con miedo

-Tranquila, nada malo te pasara, lo se- me contesto la princesa relegándome unas sonrisa

Como demonios había pasado esto?, que no se supone que tenían que escoger a una chica linda, hermosa, y todo eso?, como era que estaba rumbo a un palacio pero sobretodo como era que me iba a entregar a un hombre, vampiro o le que sea, sin amarlo valla sin conocerlo, creo que dios se enojo conmigo para que esto me pasara.


	2. NI TAN GUAPO

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.

Hola chicas hermosas, mil gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus comentarios, me han agregado a sus favoritos y a alertas de la historia, MIL GRACIAS.

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo cap de la historia, espero que les guste.

Y ya saben no olviden dejarme su opinión que es muy valiosa para mi.

Las quiero

**ANNA**

**BELLA POV **

Llegamos al palacio de Volterra, yo estaba mas que nerviosa, digo no era para menos ¿no?, no todos los días llegan la reina y te dice que eres la elegida para darle un hijo a su hijo de ella , así que era mas comprensible que yo estuviera mas que muerta de nervios.

Cuando llegamos al palacio, la princesa Alice y la reina me llevaron a una habitación, donde estaba otra vampira que yo no conocía, pero de algo estaba segura, todas la vampiras eran hermosas, pero la que acababa de conocer era la mas bella, era de cabello rubio, sumamente bien cuidado y peinado, un cuerpo que estoy segura que todas las de la ciudad envidiarían.

-¿Así que tu fuiste la afortunada?- pregunto de forma burla la vampira rubia.

-Pues no se si afortunada- conteste molesta.

-¿Que tu no eres de las que rogaba al cielo ser la elegida?- me pregunto interesada

-No todo lo contrario soy de las que rogaba al cielo no ser la elegida- dije seria y mirando a la princesa Alice y a la rubia.

-Me caes bien- dijo la rubia y por primera vez desde que entro me sonrió- mucho gusto mi nombre es Rosalie- se presento conmigo.

-Igualmente yo soy Isabella pero llámeme bella- le pedí.

-Bien bella tenemos que ponerte lista para que mañana conozcas a mi adorado hermano- dijo la princesa Alice

-Si sobretodo- dije en un murmullo, como demonios pensaban que yo iba a estar emocionada por conocer al tipo que me iba a embarazar y después a matar, ¿quien demonios se emociona con eso?.

Después de me dejaran darme una larga y muy placentera ducha, Salí del baño y fui llevada a una hermosa alcoba , entre la princesa Alice y la srita Rosalie me vistieron , con una hermosa pijama.

Ellas salieron y yo por fin pude descansar, no podía creer que todo estuviera pasando, que no se supone que soy muy insípida y todo eso?. ¿Por que demonios me habían escogido a mi?, ¿que la reina se había vuelto loca?, creo que mejor dejo de pensar en que la reina Esme esta loca, por lo que se la familia de la realeza tiene dones extraños, no valla a saber lo que pienso y ahí me va peor, lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era tratar de dormir, ya mañana seria otro dia, y talvez mi ultimo dia.

No se que hora era cuando me despertaron, pero lo que si sentía era que yo había dormido solo como 10 minutos.

La princesa Alice y Rosalie, entraron muy temprano a mi habitación, para arreglarme según ella, ya que el príncipe edward estaba ansioso por conocerme, si supiera que yo me moría por no conocerlo.

Después de que me tuvieron 3 horas sentada en una silla, haciéndome no se que tantas cosas por fin me dejaron probar mi delicioso desayuno, la verdad es que moría de hambre no había comido en dos días.

-Es hora de que bajes bella, esta tarde estarás con la familia real- dijo la princesa Alice.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?- pregunte

-Tranquila que no pasara nada- me dijo Rosalie

-Si claro para ustedes es fácil – dije muerta de nervios

-Te prometo que todo estará bien- me dijo Alice que parecía que ella sabia algo que yo no, bueno ella sabia muchas mas cosas que yo eso era un hecho.

Llegamos al gran salón que es donde estaba toda la familia real, Alice y Rosalie entraron junto a mi, yo me sentía como potro recién nacido , todo me temblaba.

-Buenas noches – dijo el rey Carlisle, a el si lo conocía, todo Volterra lo quería, era un gran rey y se preocupaba mucho por nosotros a pensar de ser humanos.

-Buenas noches- dije casi en un susurro

Pasa hija, edward no debe de tardar en bajar- me dijo la reina Esme

-Gracias reina- le agradecí

-Nada de reina, llámame Esme- me dijo ella dándome una sonrisa tan sincera y genuina que no pude evitar sonreír con ella.

-¿Por que no me escogen a mi una humana?- pregunto un tipo que parecía oso, ya lo había visto alguna vez en el pueblo, pero no sabia quien era.

-Buenas noches- le dije

-Valla eres una buena humana- me dijo el pero no entendí el comentario.

-Emmet por favor- le pidió Esme

-Espero que pronto sea mi turno de buscar a una humana- dijo el oso que ahora sabia se llamaba Emmet.

-Dudo que alguna quiera estar con un retrasado como tu- le dijo Rosalie matándolo con la mirada

-Celos querida- se burlo Emmet

-Se calman los dos- dijo el rey Carlisle, ambos bufaron pero ya no dijeron nada mas.

-Después de que el rey Carlisle pusiera el orden, me presentaron a todos lo demás que estaban ahí, Jasper, aro, marco y Tanya.

-Eres una humana muy especial- me dijo aro mirándome fijamente

-Si querido hermano, yo también lo he notado- dijo el rey Carlisle

-¿Ya llego la insípida e inservible humana?- pregunto un dios griego que acababa de entrar , su cabello era color bronce, sus ojos color ámbar, dios tenia unos labios que me gritaban ven y dame una mordidita, pero en cuanto paso mi estupidez me di cuenta de como me llamo insípida e inservible , que se cree este tarado.

-Edward mas respeto- dijo la reina Esme.

-¿Y esta hermosa mujer quien es?- pregunto el cara de dios cerebro de burro.

-Soy la insípida e inservible humana – le conteste molesta

-Valla hasta que alguien te pone en tu lugar- se burlo Alice, el cerebro de burro , mato a la princesa Alice con la mirada, pero a mi no me importaba de todas formas me iba a morir ¿no?.

-Así que tu eres la humana que me disfrutara en mi lecho esta noche- dijo de forma arrogante

-Pues tanto como disfrutar no lo se, creo que existen cosas mejores- conteste mas enojada aun, en ese momento todos lo que estaban ahí estallaron en carcajadas .

-¿Te burlas de mi niña?- me pregunto el arrogante, cerebro de burro, cara de dios griego, mejor conocido como edward.

-Solo digo lo que pienso- le respondí sin dejar intimidarme, bueno eso era lo que se me veía por fuera, por que por dentro estaba que temblaba.

-Valla edward al parecer te pusieron las cosas difíciles- dijo el hombre que me habían presentado como Jasper.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo edward mirándome como si quisiera matarme ahí mismo, pero sabia que no podía hasta que no le diera su hijo, así que por lo menos estaba tranquila de que aquí y en este momento no me mataría.

-Bueno bella creo que sabes por que estas aquí ¿no es verdad?- me pregunto el rey Carlisle.

-Si lo se – dije tímidamente

-No me digas que ahora si eres tímida- se burlo edward, yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada el me regreso una sonrisa arrogante.

-Edward – lo llamo su madre con reprendiéndolo

-Bueno, esta noche tu entraras a los aposentos de mi hijo y el se comportara como un caballero, con la madre de su futuro hijo- dijo el rey viendo a edward

-Claro padre- dijo edward mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno pues es todo , pueden retirarse- dijo el rey Carlisle

Alice y Rosalie de inmediato corrieron a mi lado, mientras que Emmet y Jasper se fueron con edward.

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos fuimos a la habitación.

-¿Que te pareció mi hermano? Me pregunto Alice

-Pues nada fuera de lo común- contente , y mi yo interno se doblo de la risa, aja ,como no , nada fuera de lo común, dios bella eres bastante tonta, me dije mentalmente.

-Bella eso ni tu te lo crees- se burlo Rosalie

-Bueno la verdad es que es hermoso, sexy, atractivo, pero todo eso ser esfuma cuando habla- les dije

-En eso tienes mucha razón querida- me dijo Alice.

-¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?- les pregunte a las dos

-Claro- me respondieron en coro

-¿Que es lo que va a pasar exactamente esta noche?- pregunte

-Tendrás sexo con edward- dijo rosalie como si fuera la cosa mas fácil del mundo

-Eso ya lo se- respondí

¿Entonces?- pregunto Alice

-Si bueno, el es, olvídenlo- me rendí, ni yo misma sabia que lo quería decir, lo único que sabia es que esta noche me acostaría con un vampiro, el me embarazaría, tendría a su hijo y después me mataría.

-Bella confía en mi, todo estará bien- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Aja- fue lo único que pude contestar, hoy las horas se me hicieron minutos, no podía creer que ya me estuvieran arreglando para ir a los aposentos de edward.

Cuando Alice, rosalie y Esme me dejaron ahí, todo estaba iluminado con luz muy tenue, yo volteaba para todos lados, no quería que edward llegara y me matara del susto.

-Buenas noches- dijo esa voz aterciopelada que conocía bien.

-Buenas noches- dije casi en un susurro

-¿Estas nerviosa?- me pregunto acercándose a mi.

-Si- conteste, digo, para que le decía, no para nada, esto es habitual para mi,

-No tienes por que te tratare muy bien- me dijo el sentí que estaba atrás de mi.

-No es eso- conteste

-¿Entonces que es?- me pregunto

-Nada, olvídalo y mejor comencemos con esto- dije resignada

-¿Perdón?- me pregunto sorprendido

-¿Que?- no entendía

-¿No te mueres por hacer el amor conmigo?- me pregunto como si no creyera que no quería saltar en su cama.

-Tú no entenderías- respondí honestamente.

-¿Por que no tratas de explicarme – me pregunto

-Yo pensé que perdería mi virginidad con un hombre que me amara y que yo amara- respondí con sinceridad.

-Tu no me amas y yo no te amo- me dijo el

-¿No me digas?, eres un genio- le respondí

-Sabes eres la primera humana que conozco en mi mas de un siglo de vida que se burla de mi- me dijo con una sonrisa

-De todas formas me mataras- le dije e

-¿Por que piensas eso?- me pregunto

-Eso es lo que pasa no me digas que no- le dije un poco asustada

-Sabes bella, yo tengo el don de leer mentes- me confeso

-Diablos- dije en voz alta

-¿Que?- pregunto divertido

-No por que piense que por que pienso que eres sexy y un dios griego dejo de pensar que eres un tonto- le dije rápido

-Gracias por lo de sexy y dios griego, pero quería decirte que no puedo leer tu mente- me dijo burlón

-Mierda- dije, le acababa de confesar que es sexy y el me dice que no puede leer mi mente , demonios esto no podía ser peor.

-Ven bella- me dijo el tomándome de la mano , yo pensé que me llevaría a la cama , pero , salimos al bacón.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunte

-Ninguna humana en 105 años de vida me había tratado como tu- me respondió

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- pregunte dudosa

-Me gusta- me dijo y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Aja- fue lo único que pude decir, estaba como idiotizada por el , que bellos ojos tenia, y esos pómulos, ya había dicho que tenia unos labios divinos?.

-¿Esta noche no te haré mía bella- me dijo

-¿No?- pregunte sorprendida

Descansa bella- dijo y acerco sus labios a los mío, y si me beso, Jesús que beso, digo nunca había besado a nadie, pero su beso hizo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpecito, cuando se separo me regalo una sonrisa y salio de la habitación.

Me quede ahí parada en el balcón , toque mis labios con mis dedos , estaba seriamente reconsiderando lo del sexo, si como besaba me haría lo demás, que me tome de una vez.

* * *

Hola de nuevo ¿que les pareció?, ¿les gusto? ¿es muy malo? ahh díganme jajaja, bueno pues ya saben déjeseme su opinión, el siguiente cap es el pov de edward.

**Las quiero **


	3. CALLADITA ME VEO MAS BONITA

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA.**

**Si lo se quieren matarme o por lo menos torturarme un poco, lo se, pero de verdad chicas se me complico actualizar, sobre todo porque la inteligente de mi perdió la USB y como sabrán no tenía mis archivos respaldados, así que he tenido que volver escribirlos.**

**También quiero decir por este medio, que lamento mucho todo lo que están pasando nuestros hermanos de CHILE, desde acá rezo para que todo salga bien y encuentren consuelo, recuerden que si pueden contribuir de alguna manera lo hagan chicas , hoy por ellos mañana puede ser por nosotros.**

**Muchas chicas de chile me leen y yo soy fan de varias escritoras chilenas, de verdad a todas ellas les envió todo mi apoyo y oraciones, dios esta con ustedes.**

**Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap de hoy espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, quiero avisarles que a partir del próximo cap, las cosas se subirán de tono ( hará calor) jaaja**

**Las quiero **

**ANNA**

**EDWARD POV**

Ok algo estaba mal, a mi que demonios me tenia que interesar si ella quería perder su virginidad con una hombre que amara, a mi lo único que tenia que interesarme era que ella me diera un hijo y punto.

Pero desde el primer momento en que la vi., quede como idiotizado, sus hermosos ojos chocolates, su cabello castaño, su aroma embriagante a fresias , pero sobretodo su carácter, me encantaba que no me temería , que no por que fuera edward príncipe de Volterra se aventara a mis brazos, nunca en todos mis años había conocido a una humana o vampira así, cuando la bese, sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, a pesar de que su sangre huele deliciosa para mi, es mas mi instinto de protegerla.

Y ahora estoy aquí como un idiota, sentado en la sala, pensando en un humana que tiene horas que acabo de conocer, y que me ha robado, mis pensamiento, mis sentimientos y hasta la razón.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando mi padre llego a mi lado.

-¿Que haces aquí hijo?- me pregunto mi padre con una sonrisa

-Como si no lo supieras- conteste, dios el sabe todo

-Pero preferiría que tu me lo dijeras – me contesto el sentándose a mi lado.

-Esa humana es extraña- dije

-Lo es , pero no puedes negar que es hermosa e inteligente- dijo mi padre

-Padre ¿como te enamoraste de mi madre?- le pregunte

-Me enamore de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi.- me contesto con una sonrisa

Pero como supiste que te habías enamorado?- me pregunto.

-Cuando entre a mis aposentos y tu madre me esperaba como a ti te espera bella, me acerque lentamente a tu madre, y en su bella y dulce mirada había miedo, yo no quería que ella me temiera, si no todo lo contrario, cuando le dije que no la tocaría si ella no quería me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, en ese momento supe que quería verla sonreír siempre, así que me propuse enamorarla y te aseguro edward que cada dia que pasa la amo mas y de esto tiene mas de 105 años hijo- me contó mi padre.

-Bella es especial- dije sin mirarlo

-¿Por eso no estas con ella en estos momentos?- pregunto

-Ella me dijo que pensó que perdería su virginidad con un hombre que ella amara y que la amara- le conté.

-Es natural, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿tu que quieres?- me pregunto.

-Quiero que sea feliz- dije sin pensarlo un segundo.

-Entonces haz que sea feliz- me aconsejo mi padre, se levanto y se fue.

Demonios me había enamorado de una humana, no quería saber todo lo que Emmet y Jasper me dirían, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, no le demostraría a bella que me tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano eso si que no.

**BELLA POV **

A la mañana siguiente, no sabia si podía salir de la habitación o no, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa, necesitaba saber que pasaría conmigo, ya edward, no me había tomado la noche anterior, estaba debatiéndome entre salir o no cuando Alice y Rosalie entraron a la habitación.

-Buenos días bellita- me dijo una muy contenta Alice.

-Buenos días- respondí con duda.

-Cada dia me caes mejor- me dijo rosalie.

-¿Perdón?- dios no entendía por que Alice estaba feliz y a rosalie le caía bien.

-Nos enteramos que mi hermano y tu no hicieron nada anoche- dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

-¿Y eso es bueno?- pregunte.

Claro que si- respondió rosalie con una sonrisa.

-¿Y es bueno por que?- pregunte.

-Por que eso quiere decir que le gustas mucho a edward- dijo rosalie como si fuera obvio.

-Claro que no- dije de inmediato.

-¿Por que dices que no?- me pregunto Alice como si yo acabara de decir la estupidez mas grande.

-Y era obvio que yo no podía gustarle a edward, es mas ahora entiendo todo, el no me toco por que yo no le gusto, es eso, claro.

-Olvídalo Alice- conteste

-Bella tu realmente no te ves con claridad- me dijo Alice, pero claro que si me veía con mucha claridad, mi reflejo no metía.

-Basta de charlas mejor vamos a desayunar- dijo rosalie.

-¡Oh¡ por dios, no me digan que tengo que ver como se comen a los humanos- dije casi al borde el ataque y rosalie y Alice muertas de la risa.

-Ay bella de verdad eres inocente- me dijo rosalie y Alice me tomo de la mano y me saco de la habitación.

Llegamos al comedor y ahí se encontraban todos, los que a conocía, pero en el único que me pude fijar fue en edward, dios se veía completamente hermoso, su cabello cobrizo despeinado lo hacia verse realmente apetecible, Alice me hizo sentarme al lado de edward, yo seguía con lo nervios de punta imaginándome que me tocaría verlos comerse a alguien ya que ellos se alimentan de sangre, y en donde yo vivía se decían muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que nadie sabíamos de donde se alimentaban.

Una grandes puertas de madera se abrieron y por ahí entraron varias mujeres con charolas tapadas y a mi se me aceleraba mas mi pobre corazoncito.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto edward.

-Si- respondí con un susurro

-¿Entonces por que oigo a ti corazón latiendo como desesperado?- me pregunto divertido

-Bella piensa que comemos humanos- dijo Alice riendo

-¡Oh¡ bella claro que no- dijo Esme regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

-¿No?- pregunte sorprendida

-Claro que no querida, nosotros respetamos y valoramos la vida humana- dijo Aro

-Humana ignorante- dijo la tipa que conocía como Tanya

-Lo siento- dije un poco apenada por pensar así

-Tanya ella no tiene por saber nuestras costumbres- dijo Carlisle reprendiendo a la señorita soy perfecta.

-Lo siento carlisle- dijo la tipa con voz fingida de inocencia, ella desde el primer momento en que la vi. me cayo como patada de mula, me veía de manera arrogante, digo que no puedo negar que era muy hermosa y tenia un cuerpo que fácil podía competir con el de rosalie y eso que rosalie era la mujer mas bella que había visto en mi vida.

Las mujeres que habían entrado comenzaron a poner copas en el lugar de cada uno, me di cuanta que era un liquido rojo, así que supuse que era sangre pero a mi casi me da el patus cuando pusieron una enfrente de mi, yo no le tenia miedo ni nada por el estilo a la sangre , pero de eso a beberla había mucha diferencia ¿no?

-Disculpe yo no bebo sangre- le dije a la mujer que me había puesto mi copa enfrente

-Si que eres estupida- me dijo la pelo de zanahoria o sea Tanya.

-Tanya- la reprendió Esme

-Tu copa no tiene sangre bella, es leche y en un momento te traerán tu desayuno, sabemos que eres humana te lo aseguro- dijo carlisle en tono paternal

-Disculpen- volví a decir , de verdad que cada vez que habría la boca la regaba.

Y como carlisle me había dicho a mi me trajeron un desayuno bastante humano, huevos, tocino, pan y fruta a cada minuto me sentía mas apenada por lo que había pensado y dicho.

-Me entere que anoche no pudiste cumplir con la humana edward- dijo Tanya, y yo casi me atraganto con un pedazo de pan, que en esta familia hablan así de esas cosas o que demonios me pregunte mentalmente.

-Querida no seas envidiosa de que mi hermano si trate a bella como a una dama y tu solo seas su juguete – dijo Alice mirando a Tanya retadoramente

-Dudo que edward pueda tratar a una insignificante humana con respeto- se burlo Tanya

-Pues aunque lo dudes , el lo hizo y se lo agradezco- conteste, pero si quería faltarme al respeto hoy en la noche no había problema, pensé.

-Gracias bella- me dijo edward, dándome una sonrisa torcida que hizo que se me olvidara respirar.

-Respira bella- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa, lo que agradecí ya que siento que me estaba poniendo morada.

El desayuno paso sin mas contratiempo, lo cual agradecí ya que cada minuto que pasaba yo la regaba mas, cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse, me sentí como tonta, yo no sabia que hacer ni a donde ir, pero otra vez Alice me salvo.

-Edward por que no llevas a bella a conocer el castillo así nunca se perderá- dijo Alice

-Claro- dijo el en tono cortes, me ayudo a levantarme de la silla y salimos del comedor.

Llegamos a unos hermosos jardines, aquí en Volterra casi nunca había sol, pero eso no quitaba que el jardín se viera como si brillara de tanta hermosura, lleno de rosalie y había dos fuentes con Ángeles, todo era divino.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le pregunte a edward

-Me estas haciendo una- respondió en broma.

-Que gracioso- le respondí

-Claro que si bella dime-. Me dijo dándome esa sonrisa que hacia que dejara de respirar

-¿Por que no hiciste nada conmigo anoche?- pregunte con temor a la respuesta.

-Por que tu no quería- me respondió

-¿Y si yo quisiera lo harías?- pregunte

-No, por que tu quieres que te amen y amar a la persona con la que estés no es así?- me pregunto el

-Si claro- respondí un poco desilusionada, pero el tenia razón, lo que el no sabia era que con lo que había hecho anoche se había ganado la mitad de mi corazón y estaba segura que la otra mitad se la ganaría muy pronto.

Después de que le pregunte eso, el y yo comenzamos a hablar de mil cosas diferentes , me di cuenta que teníamos mil cosas en común, nos gustaban los mismo libros, la misma música, el me dijo que tocaba el piano, así que le pedí que me tocara una canción y me llevo a un hermoso salón, donde había un bellísimo piano de cola negro, cuando se sentó en el banquillo del piano, me quede completamente atontada, sus hermoso y largos dedos comenzaron a tocar las teclas y el sonido que salía de ella, era hermoso, yo solo me quede ahí, viéndolo fijamente, memorizando cada centímetro de perfecto rostro, y grabando la hermoso melodía, nosotros los humanos sabíamos que los vampiros era muy superiores en todo, pero edward no nada mas era superior , era perfecto, era lo que yo había dicho un perfecto dios griego.

Como lo dije antes anoche se había ganado la mitad de mi corazón , hoy se había ganado la otra mitad , ahora era yo la quería ser de el, el problema era que yo le había dicho que quería hacerlo con alguien que me amara, mi dilema ahora era ¿como una humana, puede enamorar a un vampiro?.

* * *

**Que les pareció chicas?**

**Muchas me habían preguntado que onda con tanya, pues como se darán cuenta ella es como el juguete de Edward, pero no se crean que ella es la única, pero gracias a todos los santos nuestra bella no es tan tonta jajaj.**

**Bueno recuerden dejarme su opinión,**

**Las quiero**


	4. LICANTROPOS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**H**ola de nuevo mis hermosas chicas, se que me quieren matar, pero recuerden que perdí mi USB y estoy sufriendo.

**B**ueno quiero que sepan que mis oraciones siguen con todas las chicas y chicos de chile, de verdad que todos los días pido por que ya no tengan mas replicas.

**E**spero que las lectoras chilenas que leen mis locuras, me puedan dejar un mensajito de que están bien PLIS.

**B**ueno pues eso es todo, las dejo con el cap y espero que les guste.

**L**as quiero

**ANNA**

Genial, Edward no vino esta noche a mi habitación y me hizo suya en todas las formas posibles, si lo se dije que no quería , pero es que después de conocerlo y darme cuenta de lo lindo y tierno que es dios lo único que quiero es estar con el.

No podía quejarme Edward me trataba muy bien al igual que todos los demás, excepto por Tanya, yo cada día estaba mas embobada por Edward, que digo cada día cada segundo que pasaba yo estaba más enamorada de el.

-Bella- grito Alice entrando a mi habitación

-Alice ¿por que siempre me despiertas gritando?- pregunte

-Ya estabas despierta así que no hice nada malo- me rebatió

-Bella hoy tenemos que dejarte mas linda que nunca- me dijo Rosalie ansiosa

-¿Por que?- pregunte con curiosidad, tal vez Alice había visto que Edward hoy por fin entraba a mi habitación y teníamos sexo desenfrenado.

Por que hoy vendrán ciertas mujeres al palacio- dijo Alice con cara de molestia

-¿Y eso es malo por que?- pregunte sin entender mucho

-Es malo por que las que van a venir son las amiguitas de Edward, Emmet y Jasper- dijo Rosalie molesta

-Ok , ¿las amiguitas?- pregunte molesta o mas bien celosa

-Bella desde que estas aquí Edward no se ha desfogado y eso es raro en un vampiro, sobretodo en Edward, pero no se si hoy en la noche mi hermano se pueda controlar y no tomar alguna de la zorras arrastras que van a venir- dijo Alice de corrido

-Dios hablas muy rápido- dije sorprendida

-Concéntrate bella- me regaño Rosalie

-Bueno ¿y que podemos hacer?- pregunte

-Empezando por arruinarles la noche a esas golfas- dijo Alice

-Yo no soy competencia para ninguna vampira- dije

-Claro que si-. Dijo Alice

-Además necesitamos tu ayuda ya que también Emmet y Jasper quieren hacerla de muy buenos anfitriones- dijo Rosalie que echaba humo por los ojos

-Te gusta Emmet- dije divertida a Rosalie

-Claro que no, el es un estúpido sin cerebro que lo único que hace es andar de juerga en juerga- dijo Rosalie molesta.

-Si te gusta- afirme

-Verdad que si, yo siempre he pensado lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos lo acepta- dijo Alice

-Bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de mi , si no de bella y Edward ¿no?- dijo Rosalie tratando de olvidar el tema.

-Solo porque tenemos poco tiempo te salvas- dijo Alice

-¿Poco tiempo para que?- pregunte asustada

Pues para dejarte mas que hermosa y así puedas dejar a Edward con la boca abierta, ya vi. que tu intención es enamorarlo , y eso no será fácil pero lo que si será fácil es seducirlo así lo puedes alejar de las zorras – dijo Alice

--Ja eso debe de ser broma no?- pregunte sorprendida

-¿Por qué piensas que es broma?- pregunto Alice

-Por dios Alice no puedo esta cerca de Edward sin dejar de respirar ahora nada mas imagínate intento seducirlo- dije al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Ya e dije que confíes en mi, todo saldrá bien- dijo Alice

-De verdad que están locas- dije sentándome de nuevo en la cama.

-Tú solo déjate guiar por nosotras que de los de más nos haremos cargo rose y yo- dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

-Bueno ¿y cual es el fabuloso plan?- pregunte resignada

-Ya verás – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa que me dio miedo.

Después de 5 horas , como lo escuchan 5 horas en la que me tuvieron sentada haciéndome no se que cosas, en el cabello, la cara, las manos bueno hasta en los pies, me dejaron comer algo y después me mandaron a mi habitación a ponerme un vestido que Alice me dijo que habían dejado sobre mi cama, cuando vi el dichoso vestido casi se me salen los ojos, ellas estaban locas si creían que usaría algo así y sobretodo los zapatos eran como armas letales para mi.

Me imagino que como vieron que me tarde mucho, Alice y Rosalie entraron a mi habitación y debo decir que cuando vi a Rosalie, casi me pongo a llorar ya que mi autoestima bajo a menos 100.

-Bella,? por que no te has vestido?- me pregunto Alice molesta

-No pienso ponerme eso- conteste segura

-Si te lo pondrás te lo aseguro.- dijo Rosalie y en ese momento me di cuenta que si me lo pondría, así que resignada entre al baño y me pude el dichoso vestido.

Cuando Salí, debo decir que me iba agarrando de la pared , porque no se a quién demonios se le ocurrió inventar los zapatos de tacón, y como era de esperarse Alice me dijo que no podía usar otra cosa.

-Es hora- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

-¿Ya me pueden decir que es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer?- pregunte

-Solo tienes que bajar y estar a lado de nosotras eso es todo- dijo Rosalie

-¿Y para eso tanto alboroto?.- pregunte casi matándolas

-Ya verás porque- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Yo confiaba en ellas peor algo me decía que esta noche tendría que estar muy despierta para que las múltiples admiradoras de Edward no me comieran viva.

Cuando llegamos al salón donde estaba los chicos y claro bastantes zorras, Edward no dejo de mirarme, puedo decir que sentí que me violo con la mirada, lastima que nada mas fue con la mirada ¿no?

**EDWARD POV **

Jasper , Emmet y yo estábamos en salón , donde se encontraban , Heidi , Irina, Kate y otras mas, quienes son ellas?, fácil nuestras aventuras, pero algo me decía que esta noche no tocaría a ninguna de esas mujeres, desde que bella entro en mi vida solo tengo ojos para ella, todo el tiempo pienso en ella, y mas de una vez cuando ella duerme yo la observo desde la ventana.

-¿En que piensas Eddy?- me pregunto Kate

En que sabes que odio que me digas así- le dije de manera seria

Lo siento amor- dijo ella acerándose mas a mi, en ese momento las puertas del salón donde estaba siendo la reunión se abrieron y entraron Alice, Rosalie y una diosa o sea bella. En mi mas de un siglo de vida nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer así, demonios, se veía, completamente sexy , estaba enfundada en un vestido negro que parecía ser su segunda piel y joder, el escote haya que sus pechos se veían jodidamente apetecibles, y con esos zapatos de tacón sus piernas se veían doblemente largas, carajo tuve una erección y eso que no se ha acercado a mi.

-¿Quien es esa?- pregunto irían viendo a bella

-Ella es bella- dijo Alice

-¿Que demonios hace esta humana aquí?, sácala Eddy- me dijo Kate

-Querida es mas fácil que te saque a ti- respondió Rosalie con burla

-Edward- me llamo Kate

-Rosalie tiene razón Kate- dije sin dejar de mirar a bella, me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano, y la ayude a sentarse.

-Te ves hermosa- dije mirándola a los ojos

-Gracias, es obra de Rosalie y Alice- me contesto apenada

-Edward quiero bailar- dijo Irina

-Esta ocupado- dijo bella mirándola fijamente

-Quien te dio permiso para hablar humana idiota- le grito Kate a bella

-Sácala Edward- dijo Irina

-Castígala- dijo Heidi

-Se callan las tres y jamás en su vida vuelvan a insultar de esa manera a bella les quedo claro- dije en tono bastante amenazante

Pero ed…- no se que demonio quería decir Heidi pero no la deje terminar

-¿Dije que si entendieron?- volvía preguntar

-Si Edward- dijeron las tres la mismo tiempo, yo me gire a ver a bella que estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Creo que tus novias se enojaron- dijo bella en tono molesto

-¿Celosa?- pregunte divertido

-Ja- dijo ella rodando los ojos

Después de un rato de platicar con bella, me di cuenta que movía mucho sus pies, asi que en la mente de Alice vi que a mi bella no le gustaban las zapatillas y estaba incomoda y yo no quería que estuviera incomoda.

-Porque no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- le dije a bella

-Claro- respondió de inmediato

Ella se levanto y sentí como si estuviera viendo a un potro recién nacido, que les tiemblan sus patitas cuando intentan levantarse, asi que como todo buen caballero que soy .

-Bella siéntate un momento- le pedí , ella me miro confundida, pero me hizo caso, yo me hinque delante de ella, y acariciando sus piernas sutilmente, le quite las zapatillas.

-¿Que haces?- me pregunto confundida

-No quiero que estés incomoda- respondí mirándola a los ojos

Sentí que todos lo que estaban ahí presentes nos miraban , pero me importaba un pepino.

-No me puedo ir descalza- dijo bella

-Y quien dijo que lo harías,- le conteste y la tome en brazos.

-Edward bájame- dijo ella apenada

-¿Te molesta estar en mis brazos?- le pregunte

-Claro que no- respondió de inmediato y se sonrojo

Yo solo le di una sonrisa y Salí del salón con ella en brazos, dios sentí su piel era delicioso, y si he de ser sincero ,cuando le quite las zapatillas, vi un poco mas que sus rodillas bueno yo diría que mucho mas que eso.

La lleve a mi habitación, quería estar con ella a solas y agradecía que ella no pusiera resistencia, me dolería si bella no quisiera estar conmigo, pero ese es uno de mis problemas, como demonios enamoras a una humana?, jamás me había pasado por mi cabeza que yo algún día me vería en la necesidad de hacer algo así.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación, deje a bella sobre la cama, ella me miro fijamente , estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Espero aquí estés mas cómoda- le dije

-Si , muchas gracias- contesto ella relajándome una sonrisa.

-¿Aun te duelen los pies?- le pregunte para hacer un poco de conversación

-Si, tu hermana quería matarme al ponerme ese tipo de tacones- dijo ella en tono sufrido

-Déjame ayudarte- le pedí

Como?- pregunto ella sin entender, así que ya no le respondí con palabras si no con acciones, tome sus pies y comencé a masajearlo, su piel era suave, tersa, delicada, pero lo caballero se me fue al caño, cuando mi mas manos comenzaron a subir un poco mas, la reparación de bella era agitada, pero en ningún momento hizo ademan de que quería que yo parara.

Mis manos subieron mas y con ellas su vestido, cuando me di cuenta su vestido estaba en su cintura, estaba completamente levantado, y mis manos ya estaban en su trasero, que debo decir que era el trasero mas hermoso que había tocado en toda mi vida.

Bella dejaba que mis manos vagaran por donde yo quería, ella solo me miraba fijamente y vi que sus ojos estaba obscurecidos, y sabia de sobra que eso era debido a la excitación que ella sentía y lo sabia porque yo no estaba muy diferente a ella.

-¿Quieres que pare?- l e pregunte cuando acerque mi mano a su centro

-No- respondió ella con la voz agitada.

-¿Que quieres que haga?- pregunte

-Bésame, pero bésame como nunca has besado a otra- me pidió ella y como para sus deseos eran ordenes, con cuidado me puse sobre ella y comencé a besarla, y de algo podía estar segura ella, jamás había besado a nadie como la besaba a ella, por que jamás había amado a nadie como la amo a ella.

Ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello, mi mano aun no se separada de su centro, y claro que no dejaba de besarla, quería tenerla completamente para mi, quería apreciar la hermosura de su cuerpo, quería saborear cada centímetro de su piel.

Así que me separe un poco de ella y comencé a quitarle el vestido, ella se sonrojo cuando vio que solo se quedo con la diminuta tanga, y juro yo casi tuve un orgasmo con verla.

Ella me miro fijamente como queriéndome decir algo.

-¿Que pasa bella?- le pregunte.

-Que yo también te quiero ver desnudo- me dijo ella apenada.

No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a quitarme la ropa, lo mas rápido que pude, creo que rompí los pantalones, cuando estuve completamente desnudo volví a poner sobre ella.

Mi lengua comenzó a conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo , mi lengua recorría su piel, mientras que sus manos me acariciaban.

Supe que era momento de hacerla gritar de placer, así que comencé a besar su cuello, baje lentamente a su pecho, me detuve en sus deliciosos y hermosos senos, juguetee un rato con sus pezones, erectos, duros y rozados .

-Edward- dijo ella en un gemido

Baje a su plano vientre y lamí su ombligo, comencé a bajar un poco mas, lamiendo y dando pequeñas mordida, puse mi manos en la cadera de bella y comencé a meter mi cabeza en medio de sus piernas.

-Edward- dio mas alto

-Shh relájate- le dije y volví a meter mi cara en medio de ella, lamí sus labios y el sabor era delicioso, comencé a abrirme paso con mi lengua para comenzar a buscar su delicioso botón del placer, cuando algún hijo de puta que me encargaría de matar toco a la puerta.

-¿Quien?- grite molesto

Nadia contesto en voz alta, pero era Emmet, y en su mente me decía que saliera, que había licántropos cerca, yo me levante de inmediato y bella me miro asustada.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto

-Licántropos- dije comenzando a vestirme de nuevo.

-¿Que?- pregunto bella, aunque ella fuera humana , sabia que los licántropos tenían prohibido entrar en nuestra ciudad.

-Vístete pequeña te pondré en un lugar seguro-, le dije

Bella se vistió deprisa, ambos salimos de mi habitación, y me encanto que saliéramos tomados de la mano, cuando llegamos al despacho de mi padre donde estaban todos, me di cuanta que bella no era la única asustada.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunte

-Los licántropos quieren atacar- dijo aro

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos primero y ver si esas son sus intenciones- dijo mi padre

-Las mujeres ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- dijo Emmet

B-ella tu iras con mi madre, no quiero que te separes de ella – le dije

-¿Esta bien, pero y tu?- me pregunto preocupada y eso me lleno el corazón.

-Yo matare al estúpido licántropo, ya que por su culpa fuimos interrumpidos- le conteste sonriendo para ella se tranquilizara.

Mi madre tomo a bella y se la llevo.

-Salgamos a hablar con esos perros – dijo Jasper molesto, el sabia que un licántropo había matado a su madre.

-Es hora de los perros mueras- dijo Emmet y todos salimos del despacho, a enfrentarnos con chuchos, peor por lo menos yo no estaba listo para lo que ellos querían y definitivamente no accedería.

* * *

Chicas no me maten, recuerden que perdi mi USB, bueno espero que les guste este cap y me dejen sus comentarios.

Las quiero.


	5. MARCAME

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.

Chicas ya regrese, de verdad lamento la demora, pero estoy aquí de nuevo y espero que les guste este cap.

Gracias a

Mimabells, cherrie SA, nessibella, Susana,btvs22,fanhistoria,mymcyberfriensship,shopimary,gocha,edwardkaneme,lulu marie cullen, alice MnM, rennesmescarly,Susana,lys Cullen, marihel,dreandamari,deysi maria,paolastef,aniamasen,sara,niadharu28,marcelitacullen,, leyla Cullen, hermonie- malfoy35,tast Cullen, Gaby Cullen de jonas, yulibar, may,lex0619,chapis cullne, jesiri beaitaly,nia Alejandra 87, lyli molly, yunayi,flexer , maite,,Little mis dreamy, jos weasley c., lufer gosh, barby 17, dracullne, mpaloma, cullenebecca,dana twilight, joiecarlton, karito cullne masen.

También quiero agradecer especialmente a mi amiga Angie Cullen y a Yenny , saben que las quiero con todo mi corazón.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap espero que les guste.

LAS QUIERO

ANNA

Cuando llegamos al claro donde se encontraban los chuchos, todos estaban en su forma humana, mi padre nos había hecho prometer a todos que no empezaríamos una batalla sin que ellos nos provocaran, sabia de sobra que el que menos provocación necesitaba era Jasper, el odiaba profundamente a los licántropos y era obvio que ni su padre ni Emmet ni yo lo dejaríamos solo si quería arrancarles la cabeza.

-Buenas noches- dijo mi padre que iba al frente de todos.

-Carlisle – dijo el chucho que era el líder de su manada ahora un tal Sam

-Saben que están a punto de romper el tratado- dijo aro.

-Venimos en son de paz- dijo otro de los chuchos.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?- pregunto mi tío marco con ira.

-A una mujer- dijo Sam

-¿A una mujer?- pregunto mi padre extrañado.

-Si a Isabella Swan- dijo otro chucho que no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-Jamás- rugí

-Ella es mía por derecho- dijo el chucho ese, en la mente de Sam pude ver que su nombre era Jacob.

-Es mía- dije

-Charlie swan prometió a Jacob Black su hija en matrimonio cuando ella nació- dijo Sam

-Me importa una mierda, ella es mía- grite

-No me retes chupasangre, porque muero por matarte- dijo el perro de Jacob

-Inténtalo cachorrito- lo rete.

-Calma- le pidió Sam a su perro y mi padre puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Esa mujer me corresponde- dijo Jacob

-Lo dudo- respondí con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Su padre me la prometió en matrimonio- dijo enojado

-Me importa un bledo, ella es mi mujer y cuando digo que es mi mujer es toda la extensión de la palabra- conteste

-Maldito- grito el perro y se transformo yo de inmediato me puse en posición de ataque, al igual que mis primos al ver que los demás lobos también se transformaban, menos Sam.

-Carlisle tenemos que arreglar esto- dijo Sam

-No veo como- dijo mi padre tranquilo.

-Dejemos que la humana lo decida, sabes que nosotros no lastimamos a humanos Carlisle – dijo Sam

-Ella jamás se acercara a ese perro- conteste yo.

-Es lo más prudente Edward- dijo mi padre.

-Tienes miedo de que ella quiera estar con un verdadero hombre y no un cadáver como tu- se burlo el maldito perro.

-Sam controla a tu muchacho que yo no creo poder seguir controlando al mío- dijo mi padre

-Carlisle lo mejor será que dejemos esto para otra ocasión, pero lo justo es que la humana sea la que decida lo que quiere- dijo Sam

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero eso lo pactaremos en otro momento y otro lugar- dijo mi padre

Los lobos comenzaron a retirarse y mi padre nos dio órdenes de calmarnos, pero como demonios me pedía que me calmara, todos regresamos al palacio en silencio, bueno no hablábamos en voz alta, pero sabía lo que todos pensaban, Jasper solo pensaba en cómo acabar con los licántropos, Emmet solo quería una pelea, mi tío marco, quería venganza y mi tío aro no pensaba nada interesante y mi lindo padre bloqueaba sus pensamiento de mi.

Cuando llegamos al palacio las mujeres salieron de inmediato de donde se escondían, cada quien corrió con su pareja y me encanto que bella hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

-¿Que es lo que ha pasado?- pregunto mi madre muy preocupada.

-Vinieron a hablar- dijo mi padre serio

-¿Hay problemas?- pregunto Alice

-Quieren a bella- dijo Jasper

-¿A mí?- pegunto bella asustada

-Todo esto por culpa de esta estúpida humana- grito Tanya.

-Por qué demonios no haces algo inteligente por primera vez en tu vida y te callas de una maldita vez- le grite, no estaba de humor para soportarla.

-Edward- me reprendió mi madre.

-¿Porque quieren a bella?- pregunto Alice

-Por que se según los perros el padre de bella la prometió en matrimonio a uno de ellos- dije molesto

-Pero no tienes de que preocuparte si lo que dijiste es cierto el no puede tener a bella- dijo Emmet

-¿Que dijiste?- me pregunto bella mirándome

-Que ya eras su mujer- dijo Jasper, mirándome de reojo.

Bella solo bajo la cabeza totalmente sonrojada, todos ahí sabían que eso era totalmente falso, bella aun no había sido mi mujer.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse ¿no?- se burlo Alice

-Vamos a tu habitación bella- le dije, antes de que la pobre se desmayara de tanta pena o quedara completamente roja por el resto de su vida.

Cuando bella y yo llegamos a su habitación, le pedí que se acostara que no se preocupara por nada que no dejaría que nada ni nadie la separara de mi lado ella solo asintió, yo Salí de su habitación en ese momento era lo más prudente por lo menos para mí, porque moría por tomarla y no solo para marcarla como mía si no para que ella supiera cuanto la amaba.

-Creo que mañana las cosas estarán más calmadas y así tu decidirás lo que quieres hacer- le dije y de inmediato Salí de su habitación, me daba miedo que me dijera que prefería estar con esos perros a conmigo.

Yo me fui a mi habitación para tratar de calmarme y no pensar en nada, por lo menos de aquí a que bella decidiera lo que quería hacer.

**BELLA POV **

Aun no procesaba toda la información que me acababan de dar, como era posible que mi padre me prometiera en matrimonio cuando yo nací y ni siquiera tuviera la amabilidad de decirme a mi o a mi madre por lo menos.

Estaba sentada en la cama sumida en mi pensamiento que no escuche cuando Alice y Rosalie entraron.

-¿Bella en que piensas?- me pregunto Alice, no sin antes sacarme un susto que sentí que me saco el corazón.

-Dios Alice casi me matas del susto- le respondí con mi manita a la altura del corazón tratado de verificar que aun estaba ahí el pobre.

-Tranquila – se burlo Rosalie.

-¿Que has pensado de todo lo que sucedió?- me pregunto Alice, que se había sentado a mi lado.

-No entiendo nada- fui honesta.

-Mira te lo explicare en la versión corta, si uno de los lobos te quiere te puede tener ya que puede llevarte a su lado, ya que no estás marcada por ningún vampiro- me dijo Rosalie

-¿Como marcada?- pregunte

-Si tú te entregas a Edward de inmediato un aroma peculiar se instala en ti, ese aroma es nulo para los humanos pero no para los licántropos- me explico Alice.

-¿O sea que todas las que han estado en la cama de Edward están marcadas?- pregunte con un poco de celos.

-No, el vampiro decide a quien quiere marcar- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Así que como no me he entregado a Edward el tal lobo ese me puede llevar aunque yo no quiera?- pregunte

-Si – dijeron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-Pero yo no quiero irme del lado de él – dije con angustia en la voz.

-Bella nosotras no queremos decirte que hacer, ese paso solo es decisión tuya- dijo Rosalie

-De lo único que estoy segura es que no quiero estar lejos de Edward por nada del mundo- dije segura.

-Bueno pues yo tengo una idea- dijo Alice inocentemente o según ella creyó decirlo de manera inocente.

-Más bien dinos que viste en tu visión- pregunto Rosalie

-Que bella entraba esta noche a la habitación de Edward- dijo Alice dando brinquitos emocionada.

-¿Yo?- pregunte preocupada de lo que sus cabecitas estuvieran planeando.

-Si, es perfecto, porque así le demostrarías a Edward que lo quieres y que quieres estar con el- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Y luego que hago?- pregunte

-Tú solo entra a su habitación y ya, él sabrá que hacer- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?- pregunte con cierto temor.

-Claro que si tontis- dijo Alice regalándome una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno pues vamos- dije levantándome de la cama para salir de la habitación.

-¿Estás loca?- me pregunto Rosalie

-¿Ahora que hice?- pregunte sin entender.

-No piensas ir así, ¿o sí?- me pregunto Alice

-Pues como quieres que valla, ¿de manos?- pregunte sin entender nada

-Bella eres demasiado inocente- dijo Rosalie jalándome de nuevo a la cama, Alice de inmediato se metió a mi armario y comenzó a sacar varias bolsas, y comenzó a poner su contenido en la caja, a mi casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando vi lo que era.

-Para que es toda esa ropa, si es que se le puede llamar ropa- dije con cara de horror.

-Pues tenemos que escoger con cual vas a ir a visitar a Edward- dijo Alice como si fuera obvio.

-¿QUE?- grite

-Tú confía en nosotras- dijo Rosalie, y no me dejo decir nada más.

Después de que Alice y Rosalie jugaran a la barbie bella conmigo, no me dejaron verme en el espejo, aunque debo decir que lo agradecí ya que si me hubiera puesto con el diminuto traje que pusieron no hubiera tenido el valor de salir de la habitación.

Rosalie me puso una bata de seda negra, para no ir dando espectáculo por el pasillo, las tres salimos de la habitación, mi piernas me temblaban y mi corazoncito está a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de Edward, trate de normalizar mi respiración.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto Alice

-No- respondí honestamente.

-Tranquila bella – me dijo Rosalie dándome ánimos.

Alice abrió la puerta lentamente y no tan lentamente me aventaron dentro de ella, Edward de inmediato giro, el estaba sentando en su enorme cama y por si fuera poco sin camisa.

-Bella, ¿qué tienes, te sientes mal?- me pregunto Edward de inmediato levantándose de su cama y haciendo que mis piernas comenzaran a temblar conforme el se acercaba a mí.

-No, estoy bien- logre decir con la voz un poco nerviosa.

-¿Que tienes?- pregunto, el ya se encontraba frente a mí, Alice me había dicho que cuando entrara Edward sabría que hacer, pero al parecer se equivoco, pero o ya estaba aquí ¿no? Así que era mejor que me sacudiera todos mis miedos y penas y me arriesgara, yo no quería sepárame de él y la única forma era que él me marcara pues que lo hiciera ya.

Estoy es lo que tengo- dije desabrochando la bata de seda negra que me habían puesto la deje caer al piso y quede en el diminuto juego de lencería negro que Alice me había escogido.

Bella- dijo Edward con dificultad.

Quiero que me marques- le dije sin rodeos, era mejor que me dijera de una vez que no lo haría o que sí.

El me miro de arriba abajo, sus ojos estaban completamente obscurecidos, estiro su mano lentamente y la puso en mi cintura y le jalo hacia él.

Que pretendes bella?- me pregunto en susurro en mi oído y juro que la carne se me puso de gallina.

Terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso por culpa de los lobos.- conteste de inmediato, no sabía porque pero cuando estaba entre sus brazos no me daba pena nada ni me sentía avergonzada.

-¿Segura que es lo que quieres?- me pregunto pero vi que su mirada se perdía en mis pechos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le pregunte seductoramente.

-Me encanta – dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello.

-Pues tómalo – dije poniendo mis manos en sus perfectos brazos.

-Desde hoy serás mía nada más bella solo mía- dijo en un tono tan posesivo que me éxito aun mas.

-Nunca podría ser de nadie más – conteste de inmediato.

El me cargo en estilo nupcial y me llevo a su cama en ningún momento dejo de besar mi cuello y lamer mi oreja.

Se separo un poco de mí y me miro fijamente a los ojos me miro por unos segundos y después ataco mis labios con desesperación, como si de mis labios dependiera su vida, yo feliz y gustosa acepte sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Sus manos recorrían cada curva de mi cuerpo y las mías estaban aferradas a su espalda, el comenzó descender por mi mandíbula mi cuello, mi pecho mis senos, como marcando un camino, el levanto su mirada.

-Espero que no sea tu favorito- dijo, en el momento no entendí nada, pero después me di cuenta perfectamente a que se refería, cuando arranco mi sostén y mi tanga.

-Dios- gemí cuando sus labios se posaron en mis duros pezones, mis manos se fueron a su perfecto cabello, me estaba matando de placer, sentí que una burbuja se formaba en la parte baja de mi vientre y en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Edward- lo llame, tenía muchas ganas de que hiciera algo.

-Dime- dijo lamiendo aun mis pezones.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que me estabas haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos?- pregunte ansiosa.

-Claro que si- dijo el mirándome y regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-¿Crees que puedas hacérmelo de nuevo?- pregunte apenada.

-Claro que si pequeña, pero ahora nadie nos interrumpirá- dijo y comenzó a bajar a mi parte intima.

Cuando llego a mi vagina dios casi muero y eso que solo me había soplado su aliento frio, el levanto la vista y sonrió triunfante y al segundo siguiente, su lengua estaba dentro de mí, mis jadeos y gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer, cuando el paso su deliciosa y experta lengua por mi clítoris, grite con toda mi fuerza.

-Mas, Edward, por favor dame mas- le pedí, era una desesperación, era demasiado el placer que sentía, yo tenía completamente abiertas mis piernas y el roce de su lengua en mi botón del placer, me enloquecía por completo.

El no dejo de lamer y chupar, lo que ocasiono que me viniera una fuerte explosión, Edward gimió y limpio todo lo que salió de mi, mi respiración estaba totalmente agitada, el se levanto y me beso en los labios, sentí mi sabor en él y eso fue suficiente para gemir de nuevo.

-Eres mía – dijo Edward que ya había arrancado su propia ropa y estaba completamente desnudo.

-¿Sí?, pues demuéstramelo- lo rete, yo creo que había algo en mi porque me gustaba que Edward me dominara completamente, el no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a lamer de nuevo mis pezones peor ahora introdujo uno de sus maravillosos y largos dedos en mi intimidad.

-Edward- grite al sentirlo.

-Cállate – me ordeno y solo gemí.

El se hinco en la cama y tomo mi piernas y las puso en sus hombros, me habían contado que la perdida de la virginidad era dolorosa, pero no me importaba si me dolía lo único que me importaba era que Edward me marcara como suya.

-Te va a doler un poco , pero te juro que pasara y solo sentirás placer- me dijo Edward estimulando mi vagina con sus dedos.

-Si amor, lo que tu digas- dije entre gemidos.

Y de un golpe se introdujo en mi, y si me dolió y mucho, pero, pero fue un dolor que me gusto, a lo mejor estoy loca , pero me gusto que Edward lo hiciera de esa manera, lo juro,, yo comencé a mover mis caderas y Edward siguió envistiéndome más duro, ambos gritábamos de placer.

-Dame .. duro..- logre decir con la respiración entrecortada.

Eso es pequeña te daré duro- dijo y cumplió después de mi petición solo necesite tres envestidas mas para venirme, Edward siguió moviéndose y termino minutos después de mi.

El se tiro junto a mí , y de inmediato me jalo a su lado y me abrazo.

-Espero no haber sido muy rudo- me dijo

-Al contrario, pensaras que estoy loca pero me gusta que seas posesivo conmigo en la intimidad- conteste sin mirarlo.

-Eres una traviesa- se burlo

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dije

-Claro que si- me respondió de inmediato

-¿Me marcaste como tuya?- pregunte con temor de que me dijera que no.

-Claro que si bella, te marque como mía, porque serás mía para siempre- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y me embarazaste?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Aun no, quiero que disfrutemos el uno del otro- dijo juguetón

-Pues porque no empezamos desde este momento- dije y sus ojos de nuevo se obscurecieron.

-¿Quieres que sea rudo contigo?- me pregunto de una manera tan sexy que si me hubiera dicho que lo haríamos arriba de un brasero ardiendo le hubiera de dicho que si.

-Sí, es muy rudo conmigo domíname Edward- le respondí y comenzamos de nuevo.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?, ceo que no se esperaban esta bella verdad y tranquilas que el próximo capitulo empezara con lemmon así que prepárense para leer rudo jaja, pues bueno espero que les guste y recuerden déjenme su opinión la valoro mucho y la tomo en cuenta.

Las quiero.


	6. Decision

Hola de nuevo , se que han pasado siglos desde la ultima vez tuvieron noticias mias, pero les juro que tengo un muy buen motivo, hace un mes que converti en madre de un hermoso niño, que se llama santiago, y la verdad es que los ultimos meses de mi embarazo fueron un poco complicados por lo mismo no podia escribir, y ahora con mi bebe en casa, me es mas complicado, ya que me estoy adaptando a esto de ser madre , pero ahora si prometo subir los caps mas seguido.

Mil gracias a todas la chicas que me han mandado mensajes preguntandome si estaba bien y por todos sus comentarios, de verdad mil gracias, tambien por seguir agregando mis historias a sus favoritos.

Bueno no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap, y espero me dejen sus comentario.

Las quiero

ANNA.

**Edward Pov**

Toda la noche bella y yo nos dedicamos a conocernos a recorrer nuestros cuerpos mil veces, no hubo centimetro de piel que mi lengua no recorriera y es que me encantaba la forma en que bella reaccionaba a mi toque ,a mis besos, a mis caricias, bella de verdad se habia entregado a mi en todos los aspectos, no hubo parte de su cuerpo que yo no tocara y marcara como mio, por que ella era mi desde ahora y para toda la eternidad, la hice mia de todas las formas posibles y ella encantada se entregaba a mi y a la pasion que sentiamos, nunca en toda mi existencia me habia sentido asì con ninguna mujer.

Bella era completamente extraordinaria, me pedia que la dominara, que la reclaramara como mia de la forma que yo quisiera y eso me encataba y hacia que me excitara mucho màs, ahora si no habia duda de que mi hermosa bella se quedaria conmigo y mandaria al diablo al estupido chucho y si el no se rendia yo encantado lo mataria.

Ver dormir a bella entre mis brazos me hacia sentir demaciada paz, era como si solo con ella pudiera estar tranquilo, y era una sensacion que me gustaba y que por nada del mundo perderia jamàs.

Bella comenzaba a despertarse y la verdad es que yo no queria que salieramos de la habitacion en todo el dia o mejor dicho en mucho tiempo, pero mi padre atravez de sus pensamientos me habia informado que hoy veriamos a los lobos para bella les dijera de frente que no queria nada con el perro sarnoso y que era mi mujer, asi que no podia retenerla como queria.

-Buenos dias- dijo ella sacandome de mis pensamiento.

-Buenos dias princesa, ¿Cómo dormiste?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Pues lo poco que dormi bastante bien – dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

-¿No te molesto mi piel fria?- le pregunte ya que ella habia dormido con su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No, todo lo contrario despues de lo de anoche necesitaba algo realmente frio- dijo ella apenada.

-Pues es un placer para mi, ya que asi puedo disfrutarte mas- respondi y le di un casto beso en sus rojos y muy apetecibles labios.

-¿Que haremos hoy?- pregunyo mi precioso angel.

-Hoy iremos a que veas a los lobos y les digas que quieres quedarte conmigo- respondi un poco serio, ya que la idea de que ella se acercara a los lobos no me agradaba nada.

-¿Yo?,¿ pero que no puedes decirles tu?- pregunto un poco asustada.

-Tranquila amor que jamas dejaria que te pasara nada, y que si tienes que ir tu, ya que ellos quieren saber si de verdad quieres quedarte a mi lado- respondi.

-Me juras que no dejaras que me lleven de tu lado- me dijo ella con cara de miedo.

-Con mi vida te lo juro, ahora tu eres lo mas importante para mi y si alguien intentara separarte de mi lado lo mataria sin pensarlo dos veces- respondi mirandola a lo ojos para que viera que estaba siendo sincero.

-Te amo Edward- fue su respuesta y eso me lleno de una dicha que jamás había sentido.

-Y yo a ti bella- respondí y comencé a besarla de nuevo, quería hacerla mi nuevamente y estábamos a punto de , cuando entro un torbellino a mi habitación mejor conocido como Alice.

-Buenos dias tortolos- grito mi hermana emocionada que venia con rosalie, bella estaba completamente roja y se cubria hasta el cuello con las sabanas.

-¿Alice no sabes para que demonios sirve una puerta?- pregunte molesto

-Claro que si, pero si tocaba no me ibas a dejar pasar asi que te ahorre la molestia- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno es hora de que nos llevemos a bella- dijo rosalie que traia una bata en la mano.

-¿Qué?¿por que?¿ a donde para que?- pregunte

-Edward no te la vamos a robar para siempre solo una hora y ya – me dijo alice y ya habian sacado a bella de la cama, asi que ya no pude hace nada para que no se la llevaran.

En cuanto alice y rosalie se llevaron a mi hermosa bella, yo me levante para darme una ducha y asì poder hablar con mi padre de cómo hariamos con los estupidos perros.

-¿Padre estas seguro de que es seguro?- pregunte nervioso.

-Edward calmate los chuchos no podran con nosotros- dijo emmet

-Y nosotros tampoco haremos nada para empezar una guerra con ellos- aclaro mi padre

-Ellos me deben la vida de la persona mas importante – dijo mi tio

-Y tal vez sea hora de vengarnos- dijo mi primo jasper

-Pero no con bella ahí- dije yo, por nada del mundo expondría a bella de esa manera.

-Tienes razon, pero es que nos es imposible dejar de pensar en venganza cada vez que vemos a esos malditos perros- dijo jasper.

-Y te entiendo jasper pero no es momento, se que algun dia podremos vengar la muerte de tu madre y sera donde mas les duela a esos perros, te lo aseguro sobrino mio- dijo mi padre sintiendo el dolor de mi primo.

-Eso espero- dijo mi tio marcus.

-Bien ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es organizarnos , bella ira cuidada por edward y emmet, jasper y marco iran atrás de ellos mientras que aro vendra conmigo al frente- dijo mi padre a lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-¿A que hora partiremos tio?- pregunto emmet

-En cuanto bella este lista, los lobos estan en la frontera desde hace un rato.

-Ire por ella- dije nervioso.

-Tranquilo hijo , nada pasara, ella es tuya por decisión de ella y eso nadie ni nada lo puede cambiar- dijo mi padre.

Yo fui por bella a la habitacion de alice, ella sabia muy bien a donde la llevariamos, asì que no dijo nada cuando entre y la saque de ahí, bella estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero primero me matarian antes de dejar que se la llevaran.

Todos nos dirigimos a la frontera que era donde estaban los estúpidos licántropos esperandonos, cuando llegamos el perro de jacob sonrió a donde se encontraba mi bella.

-Sam – dijo mi padre llamando al lider de los perros.

-Buenas tardes carlisle- contesto

-Esto no es una visita social asì que a lo que venimos.- dije yo molesto.

-Buenas tardes bella- saludo sam

-Buenas tardes- contesto bella sin soltar mi mano si no todo lo contrario la apreto mas.

-¿Sabes por que es esta reunion?- pregunto sam

Si – respondio

-¿Y que es lo que opinas?

-Que amo a Edward y quiero quedarme con el – dijo sin titubear

-Tu padre te prometió conmigo- dijo el idiota de jacob hablando por primer vez.

-No me importa, el nunca me dijo nada, y a parte el no era quien para decidir algo asi- dijo ella molesta.

-Tu me perteneces- le grito el perro

-Cuidado en como le hablas- le grite de vuelta

-Calma- pidió mi padre

-Bella, jacob te quiere para el- dijo sam en tono tranquilo.

-Pues bien por el , no me interesa, yo amo a Edward y quiero quedarme con el – dijo bella sin miedo.

-No sabes lo que dices niña , ellos son vampiros, cuando ya no les sirvas te mataran- dijo sam

-Ese es problema mio- contesto bella, ahora sabia por que me habia enamorado como un loco de ella, por su carácter.

-Te quiero para mi- grito jacob.

-Y yo te quiero lejos de mi- le grito bella.

-Ella ha decidido- dijo mi padre

-Carlisle sabes que lo que tu hijo esta haciendo no es lo correcto- le dijo sam

-¿Por que no?- le pregunto mi padre

-Por que el no quiere a bella el solo quiere usarla- contesto

-La amo mas que a mi vida y ella ha decidido quedarse conmigo- conteste de inmediato.

-pues yo no me conformo con su decisión ni la acepto- grito jacob

-Ese es tu problema no el nuestro- le contesto emmet

-Pues cada quien se atendrá a las consecuencias- dijo jacob

-¿Me estas amenazando perro?- pregunte con burla

-Tomalo como quieras , pero esto no se queda asi- grito y se transformo para salir corriendo .

-Espero que sepas controlar a tus lobos, sam por que si alguno lastima a alguien de mi familia te juro que empezare una cacería en su contra- dijo mi padre.

-Pues que empiece la cacería carlisle – dijo sam transformándose al igual que sus demas perros.

Nosotros de inmediato nos pusimos en posición de ataque, mi padre levanto la mano para que nos calmáramos.

-No nos atacaran ahora, son muy pocos y saben que moririan, y la unica afectada seria bella, asi que lo mas prudente para todos es que cada grupo se valla y de verdad sam no quiero matar a nadie de tu manada, pero lo hare si se acercan a mi pueblo o a mi familia- dijo mi padre indicándonos que nos retiráramos.

Comenzamos a retirarnos cuidándonos unos a otros, cuando supimos que estábamos a una distancia considerable yo subi a bella en mi espalda y comenzamos a correar al castillo, sabia por lo que había leido en la mente de Sam que pronto comenzaría una guerra entre los lobos y los licántropos.

Cuando regresamos a la casa , todas las mujeres nos esperaban en el salón para saber que era lo que habia pasado, bella venia sumamente nerviosa, en cuanto entramos al salón las mujeres nos comenzaron a atacar con preguntas.

Silencio- grito mi padre al ver que nadie se callaba

Que es lo que ha pasado carlisle?- pregunto mi madre preocupada.

No lobos no tomaron nada bien la decisión de bella – dijo mi padre

Como que no se tomaron bien la decisión de bella?- pregunto alice

Quieren pelea- dijo emmet con una sonrisa

Como que quieren pelea?, Carlisle no puedes arriesgarnos a todos por esta estupida humana- dijo tanya

Ella es ahora la pareja de Edward y nosotros la protegeremos- dijo mi madre

Están dispuestos a arriesgar todo por la humana?,no lo puedo creer, Edward dales a esta humana y consíguete a otra- grito tanya desesperada.

Bella es mia y se queda conmigo.- dije molesto

Tanya sin decir nada mas dio la vuelta y salio del castillo, algo me decia que ella tramaba algo pero en su mente no había nada mas que vestidos y estupideces , así que no tome mucha atención y ese fue mi mas grande error.

Tanya Pov

No podía creer que Edward prefiriera a esa estúpida humana que mi, y mucho menos podía creer que nos estuviera arriesgando a todos por protegerla a ella, pero yo no era tan estúpida como los demás y yo no permitiría que esto acabara de forma poco conveniente para mi, así que era hora de hacer un trato con lo lobos.

Hola de nuevo que les pareció el cap, que piensan que haga tanya, espero sus teorias, también quiero decirles que estoy haciendo mi blog,jaja mi hermana me convenció y ahí puse el adelanto del próximo capitulo, también encontraran un adelanto de PASION y ahí estare poniendo avances de las demás historias, espero me dejen sus comentarios y que les gustaría que pusiera.

La direccion del blog esta en mi perfil cuidense

Las quiero

ANNA


	7. La Guerra Comienza

Hola que tal?, ya regrese con nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, la verdad es que no es bueno que yo diga esto, pero este capitulo me encanto , se lo juro ,jajaj.

Mil gracias a todas la personas que me siguen leyendo se que es horrible esperar meses para una actualización, pero plis ténganme paciencia esto de ser mama primeriza es un caos, por lo menos en mi caso, mi bebe estornuda y yo ya quiero correr al hospital jajaja, si lo se estoy loca pero que puedo hacer, ese pequeñin es mi vida

Bueno no las aburro mas y aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, espero me dejen sus comentarios.

**Tanya Pov**

Sabia como podía atraer a los chuchos asi ,que camine a la frontera donde ellos se habían visto y en menos de 5 minutos tenia tres perro rugiéndome.

-Alto a sus rugidos cachorros, que he venido a hacer un trato para que su líder tenga a la humana- dije , digo no soy tonta y si me andaba con rodeos me atacarían.

Uno de ellos que me imagino que era el que quería la humana, se trasformo en humano.

-¿De que hablas chupasangre?- pregunto

-Tu quieres a la humana y yo quiero a Edward, asi que lo mejor que podemos hacer es unirnos no crees?- pregunte sabiendo que la respuesta seria a mi favor

-Claro que si, quien lo diría un loco aliado con una chupasangre- dijo el perro riendo

-Mira la humana no sale sola del palacio, pero si sale mucho con Alice, yo me encargare de que se alejen demasiado del palacio, si la humana llagara a escarpar tu te quedas con la vampira y pides a la humana a cambio de la vida de la vampira- dije riendo

-Aunque te aviso que todas maneras matare a esa vampira- dijo el con gozo

-No me importa, al contrario me harías un favor- conteste divertida.

-Bueno pues ya sabes que hacer yo te la pondré en bandeja de plata y tu pides el intercambio dije levantándome

-Sabes para ser una chupasangre eres inteligente- dijo el perro

-Solo quito lo que me estorba- respondí con una gran sonrisa

Ahora si esta estúpida humana sabrá que conmigo nadie se mete y Edward será solo mio.

**Bella Pov**

Habían pasado varios días desde el encuentro con los lobos, aun no podía creer que mi padre fuera capaz de hacerme algo asi, prometerme con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía , demonios me daban ganas de patear algo, me imagino que Alice me vio muy tensa ya que me dijo que por que nos salíamos a pasear al jardín

La verdad no tenia nada mas interesante que hacer , ya que Edward estaba encerrado en despacho con los demás hombres planeando una estrategia de atacar a los lobos y acabar con todo de una vez.

Cuando Alice y yo estábamos en jardín nos encontramos a Tanya, algo me decía que no confiar en ella, pero como soy una idiota comenzamos a hacer platica con ella.

-La verdad bella lamento mucho la forma en que me he portado contigo- dijo Tanya con voz arrepentida

-Mira lo mejor es que lo olvidemos- dije tratando de cambiar de tema

-Me da gusto saber que has cambiado tu opinión sobre bella Tanya- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Si ya me di cuenta de que ella no tiene la culpa de que Edward no me quiera- dije con sinceridad .

En eso me di cuenta que estábamos en una zona del jardín que no conocía.

-¿Alice donde estamos?- pregunte

-Demonios, es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, estamos muy lejos del palacio y lo lobos pueden estar por aquí- dijo tomándome del brazo en el momento en que nos dábamos la vuelta 5 lobos salieron de no se donde , Alice me puso atrás de ella y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¿Crees que tu sola podrás con nosotros?- pregunto al tipo que yo concia como Black era el único que no estaba en forma lobuna

-No , pero juro que me llevare a uno de tus hermano conmigo- dijo Alice mostrando sus hermoso colmillos.

-Inténtalo- grito Jacob y vi como un lobo se abalanzaba contra Alice, no se si por instinto o que me puse frente a ella, el lobo se dio cuenta a tiempo y desvió su ataque y se fue de hocico literalmente contra pasto.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?- grite asustada

-Te dije que no aceptaba lo que tu decías tu padre te prometió conmigo

-Pero yo no quiero, que lo que yo quiera no cuenta?- pregunte mirándolo solo a el , pero sin despegarme de Alice

-No, no cuenta, ahora quítate para podamos matar a esta chupasangre y poder irnos- dijo Jacob

-Pues tendrás que matarme a mi también – dije sin miedo

-Quítate bella- me decía alice

-No- dije sin dejar de mirar a Jacob

-Te quitare yo entonces – dijo Jacob acercándose a mi, cuanto gire mi rostro para ver a Tanya ella ya no estaba .

-Me iré contigo por mi voluntad si me das tu palabra de dejar libre a Alice- dije sabiendo que era lo mejor

-De todas maneras te iras conmigo quieras o no- dijo el comenzado a acercase a donde yo estaba y los lobos nos tenían rodeadas.

-Quítate bella- me decía Alice.

-No lo hare y se que no me aventaras porque con tu fuerza me matarías así que aquí las dos morimos o vivimos- dije segura por fuera aunque por dentro estaba temblando y juro que creo que me había hecho de la pipi.

-Lo harán vivas- se oyó que grito alguien, cuando gire mi rostro y vi quienes estaban ahí juro que en ese momento ya no creía haberme hecho de la pipi estaba segura que me había hecho, estaba todos lo Cullen junto con mas vampiro que aun no conocía de nombre pero que había visto en el castillo.

-Ahora si perro llego tu hora- dijo Jasper abalanzándose contra uno de los lobos yo sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura y después estaba en la rama de un árbol cuando gire mi rostro estaba con Alice en la rama, demonios esto de que fueran tan rápidos me mareaba.

Edward estaba peleando con Jacob que ya se había trasformado, sabia que los lobos tenían la de perder ya que los vampiros eran mucho mas que ellos.

Lo poco que alcanzaba a ver era que como yo pensaba los vampiros iban ganando, ya que también se oían aullidos de dolor.

-Demonios esto se pondrá feo- dijo Alice

-¿Mas?- pregunte asustada , digo de por si ya esto estaba horrible no sabia como se podía poner peor.

-Si Sam y los demás lobos están por llegar- dijo Alice , corrijo esto si podía poner peor.

Los demás lobos binen- dijo Alice, yo no se para que se los dijo yo estaba segura de que ellos ya lo sabia. Los vampiros se comenzaron a agrupar juntos cuidándose las espaldas unos a otros, cuando los otros lobos llegaron, los vampiros tenían un fuente muy unido, y cambio había varios lobos muy lastimados, que estaban en el suelo, en su forma humana revolcándose de dolor, Jacob tenia un brazo y una pierna rota por que lo que alcazaba a ver.

-Carlisle detén esto- rugió Sam que venia en su forma humana pero venia flanqueado por tres lobos de cada lado y tres atrás.

-Tu lobos han amenazado la vida de mis hijas- dijo Carlisle y la verdad es que en este momento el me atemorizaba se veía realmente molesto.

-Ella fue prometida a Jacob- cuestiono Sam

-Me importa una mierda, ella dijo que no quería y su decisión se respeta – grito Carlisle

-Te recomiendo que te lleves a tus perritos , te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir asi que agarra a tus perro y corre por tu vida y la de ellos- dijo Carlisle

-Nosotros nunca huimos- dijo orgulloso Carlisle.

-No saben el placer que me das al dejar que te mate- dijo Jasper

-Inténtalo chupasangre- grito Sam

-Con gusto- contesto Edward , y de nuevo comenzó esa batalla, la verdad es que debo de reconocer que las cosas se estaba emparejando, los lobos como los vampiros estaban casi en igual de oportunidades de ganar, pero bueno yo que demonios puedo saber si solo soy una estúpida humana que a duras penas alcanza a ver algo de la batalla ya que todos se movían muy rápido.

Varios lobos ya estaba en forma humana inmóviles en el piso, y varios vampiros estaban lastimados por las mordidas de los lobos, Edward había lastimado a varios lobos que se ponían enfrente para proteger a Black , Jasper en lobo que ponía sus manos lo mataba, dios esto era una masacre, Sam se enfrentaba a Carlisle, Emmet luchaba contra dos lobos, aro y Marcus, daban todo para proteger que ningún otro lobo se acercara a Carlisle.

Minutos después se veía claramente que los lobos perdían, en eso se oyó un aullido y los lobos de inmediato comenzaron a retroceder , estaba comenzado una retirada estaba muy lastimados, cuando comenzaron a irse me di cuanta que hasta Sam iba cojeando, Black también iba muy lastimado.

Cuando Alice y yo bajamos del árbol, Jasper se acerco de inmediato a ella, entre ellos no hacían falta las palabras, el la abrazo como si estuviera asegurándose de que no le había pasado nada.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- me pregunto Edward que me estaba abrazando

-Demonios, esos lobos si que son o estúpidos o necios – conteste

-¿Por que vinieron hasta acá?- pregunto Carlisle que aun estaba molesto.

-Tanya nos entrego- dijo Alice con furia

-¿Que?- pregunto Carlisle y aro al mismo tiempo

-Ella se alió con los lobos para que se llevaran a bella- dijo Alice.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunte

-Cuando lo lobos llegaron tuve una visión donde Tanya se hacia la mártir diciendo que ella había podido huir pero que nos habían atacado y que yo había muerto por defenderte y que tu te habías ido con ellos para que no te mataran- dijo Alice

-Si en la mente de Jacob vi la conversación que tuvo con Tanya- dijo Edward con una cara de pocos amigos que no quería ni imaginarme como le iba a ir a Tanya.

-Ella debe morir- dijo Jasper entre dientes

-Y morirá- dijo Edward

-Claro que morirá, nadie traiciona a esta familia – dijo Carlisle

Comenzamos a irnos rumbo al castillo, Edward me llevaba en brazos y a momentos me apretaba mas a el, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera, cuando llegamos al castillo, estaban Esme y Rosalie ahí, las dos tenían caras de angustia, en cuanto entramos , Esme corrió a abrazarme y Rosalie a Alice, la verdad es que hasta ahorita me sentía segura, todo lo que había pasado era demasiado para mi, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría y agradezco al cielo que Esme se diera cuenta.

-Edward por que no llevas a bella asu habitación para que descase un poco- le dijo Esme

Edward no dijo nada mas y salimos a su habitación, el aun me llevaba en brazos.

Cuando entramos a la habitación me deposito con mucho cuidado en la cama y el se dirigió al baño, después de unos minutos salió y volvió a levantarme, el seguía sin decir nada, cuando entramos al baño me di cuanta que había llenado la bañera , el comenzó a quitarme lentamente la ropa , y me metió en la bañera, el seguía en silencio, y eso me estaba matando, sentía que el estaba enfadado, y quería que hablara conmigo, que me regañara , que me gritara , pero que no dejara de hablar, así que decidí que lo mejor era que comenzara a hablar yo.

-¿Edward que tiene?- le pregunte , el me tallaba la espalda delicadamente.

-Nada- me contesto serio.

-¿Por que no entras conmigo?- le pregunte

-Es mejor que descanses- dijo

Es que ya no me quieres?, tan enojado estas conmigo que ya no quieres ni tocarme?- pregunte y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nada mas de imaginarme que Edward ya no me quería mas a su lado.

El no respondió nada, solo se arranco literalmente la ropa, y se metió conmigo a la bañera el se acomodo detrás de mi, mi espalda quedo pegada a su pecho y a pesar que el estaba muy frio el agua ayudaba, el abrió la llave del agua caliente para que el agua no se enfriara con su cuerpo.

Pasaron varios minutos y ningunos de los dijo nada cuando me disponía a hablar de nuevo oí como Edward sollozaba, gire mi rostro para verlo, y vi tanto dolor en sus ojos y en su rostro que comencé a llorar, sabia que el no tenia lagrimas y no podía llorar con ellas, pero sufría y no sabia por que.

-¿Edward, dime que tienes que te pasa?- pregunte desesperada, dispuesta a dar mi vida en ese momento si era necesario con tal de no verlo asa.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hubiera pasado si el perro te hubiera llevado con el o te hubiera matado, me aterra la idea de que te pase algo, te amo como nunca imagine que se pudiera amar, ahora tu eres mi vida, eres todo lo quiero y necesito para ser feliz si tu no estas a mi lado prefiero morir y eso hubiera pasado hoy si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, hubiera permitido que los lobos me despedazaran y quemaran mis cenizas y ese dolor no hubiera sido nada comparado con el dolor de perderte- dijo mirándome con infinito amor.

-Edward te amo y juro que jamás me alejare de tu lado, solo muerta podría pasar eso y te aseguro que ni asi, por que aun mas allá de la vida te seguiría amando y esperando por ti- dije mirándolo fijamente

-Te amor bella, eres mi todo- conteste depositando un dulce beso en mi labios.

-Creo que es hora de que tenga a tu heredero y me conviertas – dije segura de lo que le estaba pidiendo

-¿Segura?- pregunto con cautela

-Mas que nada en mi vida- respondí de inmediato

Que opinan?, les gusto?, bueno recuerden dejarme sus comentario, recuerden que pasar por mi blog para ver el adelanto del próximo cap de esta historia y de la princesa loca, en mi perfil esta la dirección.

Bueno tambien quiero decirles que acabo de subir la nueva historia es la secuela de Vacaciones con la Mafia, para las que leyeron la primera , saben que esta historia es mas de humos que de drama, asi que espero se pasen y me den su opinion.

Por cierto ahora si no fue mi culpa que no actualizara , fanfiction no me dejaba hasta que un alma buena y caritativa o sea DORIS CULLEN, me dijo como hacerle para actualizar.

Ahora si no las aburro mas.

Las quiero y mil gracias por su paciencia


	8. Mi Bebe

Hola chicas ya estoy de nuevo aquí, espero que les guste este cap, y me dejen sus comentarios, la verdad se que no hay excusa para el tiempo que me he demorado, perdón, pero de verdad que se me había complicado mucho, asi que esta noche no he dormido nada para poder actualizar las historias, mil gracias a todas por el apoyo que me han dado, y por seguir leyendo mis historias.

Por otro lado quería decirles que ya comenzaron las votaciones de los MTV, en mi blog si le dan a la foto de eclipse las manda directo a las votaciones de MTV, espero que todas voten para que nuestra saga favorita gane.

En otro orden de ideas, se que muchas me odiaran por lo que diré, pero **DEMONIOS VIERON EL BESO ENTRE ROBERT Y KRISTEN?,** juro que casi me da depresión, casi me mandan a dormir al sofá por que grite como loca después de ver eso, oh dios ( tono dramático) creo que ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad con robert (claro como si alguna vez la hubiera tenido ¿no?).

Bueno después de mi super mega dramón ( lo siento tenia que desahogarme) las dejo con el cap y espero les guste.

ANNA.

Edward y yo habíamos decidido que era momento para que tuviéramos bebes, la verdad es que no voy a negar que estaba aterrada con la idea pero sabia que era lo mejor, ya que así podría convertirme y los lobos perderían el interés por mi y si no lo perdían por lo menos podría patearles el culo a todos esos perro.

Así que después de salir de la ducha , que claro que tomamos juntos, Edward comenzó a ponerse pasional conmigo y yo mas que encantada de corresponderle.

La forma en que Edward me acariciaba era como si yo tocara las nubes, hacia que cada centímetro de mi piel, deseara su roce, era demasiado bueno haciendo eso y no es que yo me quejara para nada si no todo lo contrario a decir verdad.

El comenzó todo poco a poco como si quisiera que el momento en el que concibiéramos a nuestro bebe fuera único, mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar con cada caricia que Edward me daba, era como si me sacudiera en miles de descargas eléctricas, pero muy gratificantes, gracias a que acabábamos de salir de la ducha estábamos completamente desnudos, y Edward paseaba sus manos por mi cuerpo como el quería y yo lo agradecía, pero había zonas por las -

-Edward no me hagas sufrir de esta manera- le pedí cuando sus manos acariciaron mi entrada.

-No pequeña esta vez será diferente- dijo a mi oído.

El se separo de mi un momento y yo no entendía por que , pero lo comprendí cuando me me llevo a un espejo de cuerpo completo que teníamos en la habitación.

-Quiero que veas como gozas cuando te toco- dijo Edward poniéndome de espaldas a el.

-Edward por favor no me hagas rogar- dije desesperada ya que el había comenzado de nuevo con sus caricias.

-No pequeña esta noche solo darás gracias por tanto placer- me respondió y de golpe metió un dedo dentro de mi, y para que negarlo yo me sentí a en la gloria , movía mi caderas para sentir mas, pero sabia que eso no seria suficiente, tenia que tenerlo a el dentro de mi para poder calmar esta sed de lujuria que me recorría.

-Mírate bella, mira como gozas- me decía al oído mientras el introducía otro dedo en mi

-Hazme tuya, por favor – le pedí, sin dejar de mover mis caderas como loca por lo que Edward me estaba haciendo y también el hecho de ver como nos veíamos frente al espejo me excitaba mucho.

-Siempre serás mía- dijo introduciendo otro dedo, ahora eran tres dedos dentro de mi y si le sumamos que el me besaba y soplaba el cuello, pues yo estaba a punto de morir de las sensaciones tan fuertes que el me hacia sentir.

-Si Edward siempre tuya- respondí, aunque no supe como lo logre lo hice, y el gracias a dios intensifico sus movimientos y lo que el había dicho era cierto agradecía el magnifico ejemplar de vampiro que tenia , que me hacia gozar como loca en estos momentos.

Edward dejo se hacer ese maravilloso trabajo con su hermosa mano, para remplazarla con algo mucho mas maravillo, su perfecto miembro comenzó a entrar en mi , y juro que en ese momento perdí el control de todo, solo me dejaba guiar por lo que mi cuerpo me decía y pedía y claro que Edward sabia de sobra que era lo que le reclamaba en esos momentos.

Después de una ardua y muy ,pero muy buena sesión de sexo ,Edward por fin me dejo descansar, sabia que Edward me había dejado embarazada, y me sentí a realmente feliz de ser yo la mujer que llevaría en mi vientre a su bebe, pero sobretodo por que tenia su amor.

No sabia a que hora me había dormido pero sentí a que había dormido como cinco minutos cuando unos gritos y saltos en la cama me despertaron, claro que yo desperté completamente desorientada, cuando por fin pude enfocar la vista me di cuenta que eran Alice y Rosalie las que habían entrado así.

-¿Que demonios les pasa?- pregunte aun adormilada.

-Que estamos de felices – dijo Alice.

-¿Donde esta Edward?- pregunte al no verlo en la habitación.

-Lo mando llamar Carlisle para ver lo dela seguridad que de ahora en adelante vamos a traer- dijo Rosalie

-Sobre todo tu- dijo Alice.

-¿Por que sobretodo yo? –pregunte confundida.

-Hay bella pues obvio, por que Edward te embarazo- dijo Alice como si yo fuera tonta.

-¿Como lo saben ¿- pregunte nerviosa, demonios que los vampiros todo lo saben?.

-Bella, Edward y tu no son los mas silenciosos del mundo, aparte Edward anoche te embarazo , se nota- dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.

-Aunque debes de saber que el embarazo que tu tendrás no será como el de cualquier mujer humana- dijo Alice.

-¿Como que no?- pregunte

-Buenos días.- dijo Esme entrando a la habitación, ahora si yo estaba completamente roja, yo seguía acostada en la cama, enrollada en una sabana.

-Hola Esme. – conteste tímidamente.

-Alice por que no me pasas bata para bella, por que si se sigue sonrojando quedara así para siempre – dijo Esme en broma.

Cuando Alice me trajo la bata, ya me sentí un poco mas cómoda, aunque quien diablos se siente cómoda con que tu suegra entre y te vea en la cama de su hijo aun enrollada en la sabana no?.

-Estábamos por explicarle como va a ser su embarazo- dijo Rosalie

-Que bien yo venia a lo mismo- dijo ella.

-¿Qué? si será muy diferente- pregunte preocupada.

-Pues no mucho, mas bien será mas rápido- dijo Esme

-¿Como que mas rápido?- pregunte

-Si tu embarazo solo será de un mes, y tu alimentación también cambiara un poco.- dijo mi suegra un poco apenada.

-¿Que es lo que va a pasar?- pregunte directamente.

-Bueno , como ya te dije tu embarazo solo durara un mes y tu alimentación será combinada con la de humano y vampiro,- dijo Esme

-¿Debo comer sangre?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Si, pero será por que el bebe te lo pida, y no creas que mataremos a algún humano para que eso, claro que no, será sangre donada- dijo Esme

-¿Y de verdad tengo que tomarla?- pregunte tratando de disimular mi cara de asco.

-Si, pero no pongas esa cara, te aseguro que no te dará asco.- dijo Alice.

Después de que tuve esa conversación, los días parecían que volaban, y como me había dicho Esme, mi embarazo no era normal , el bebe crecía muy rápido, y valla que tenia hambre ya que yo todo el día comía y para todos lados andaba con mi vaso de sangre quien lo dirían ¿no?, al principió que yo que ponía mi cara de asco y ahora no la soltaba por nada del mundo.

De Tanya no habíamos vuelto a saber nada, pero sabia que nadie de la familia la había perdonado y dudaba que lo hicieran era demasiado difícil que Carlisle o Edward olvidaran la tracción que ella había cometido.

Los lobos también se había calmado bastante, al parecer la paliza que les dieron funciono.

Y aquí estaba, solo faltaban 4 días para cumplir las cuatro semanas, Edward no se separa de mi ni un solo segundo, Esme se había encargado de tener a una comadrona vampira y a una humana por cualquier cosa, Edward me había prometido que todo saldría bien y yo confiaba plenamente en el.

Rosalie y Alice ya habían adecuado una habitación para el bebe, que mas bien parecía bebelandia, por todo lo que había ahí, pero ellas realmente estaba muy felices de que ya faltara menos para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

Estaba por bajar a desayunar cuando un dolor increíblemente fuerte se alojo en mi vientre y sentí que me habrían las caderas lo único que pude hacer fue gritar.

En menos de un segundo toda la familia estaba ahí reunida, nadie decía nada, pero todos e miraban al mismo tiempo.

-Edward, juro que si no te mueves en este momento pateare tu real y vampírico trasero. Le grite enojada de que no hiciera nada y solo me mirara.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo y me tomo en brazos y me acostó de nuevo en la cama.

-Es hora- dijo Esme

-Oh no me digas- dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

-No le contestes así a Esme – lo regañe

-Lo siento- contesto mirándome con temor

Las contracciones cada vez eran mas fuertes y yo no dejaba de amenazar a Edward , así que Esme le sugirió que mejor saliera y como era de esperarse Edward salió de inmediato.

Así que como se imaginaran ni Edward ni ningún otro vampiro hombre se acercaba a mi, y era lo mejor , las que no se movían de mi lado eran Esme, Alice y Rosalie.

-Es tiempo- dijo una de las comadronas

-Pero pues ya- grite desesperada.

Las parteras me indicaban que hacer, y claro que yo seguía al pie de la letra sus instrucciones pensado que si lo hacia dejaría de dolerme , pero oh gran error en ningún momento dejo de dolerme.

-Tu puedes bella, lo estas haciendo muy bien- me dijo Alice que sostenía mi mano derecha.

-Si bella puja una vez mas- me animo Rosalie sosteniendo mi mano izquierda.

-Anda hija un poco mas u tendrás a tu criatura en tu brazos- dijo Esme en tono maternal , así que puje con todas mis fuerzas como jamás lo había hecho y estoy segura que jamás lo hare y por fin sentí que algo salía de mi y escuche el sonido mas hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida el llanto de mi bebe.

-Es hermosa – dijo Esme.

-¿Es niña?- pregunte emocionada pero con voz cansada.

-Si pequeña, es una hermosa niña- dijo Esme con gran emoción en su voz.

-Quiero ver a Edward- dije en su susurro.

-Aquí estoy amor- dijo Edward poniéndose a mi lado.

-Es una niña- dije emocionada

-Y es perfecta- dijo Edward, Esme ya la había puesto en sus brazos.

-La mama tiene que descansar- dijo una de las señoras que me ayudo en el parto.

-Es verdad cielo, descansa que yo estaré aquí para velar tu sueño- dijo Edward

-Te amo con todo mi corazón- le dije antes de que mis ojos se cerraran completamente.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había dormido en realidad, pero pensé que eran minutos , cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-Se han llevado a la bebe- grito Alice desesperada

-¿Que?- grite levantándome de golpe

-¿Que demonios paso?- pregunto Edward gritando.

-Se la llevaron, Tanya y jane ayudaron- dijo Rosalie que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría aunque yo sabia que eso era imposible.

-¿Quien se la llevo?-pregunto Esme angustiada.

-Los lobos- dijo Alice.

-Mi HIJAAAA- grite desesperada.

Edward estaba sosteniéndome por que yo quería levantarme de la cama y salir a buscar a mi hija era lo único que me importaba, Carlisle , Emmet y Jasper habían entrado a la habitación, Carlisle le gritaba a todo el mundo que como era posible que se hubieran robado a su nieta.

Los guardias realmente están asustados, Edward me dejo con Esme y fue con su padre para comenzar a organizar el rescate de mi hija, Edward parecía fuera de si.

Se oyó que gritaron el nombre de Carlisle. Por la voz supe que era aro, vi como Carlisle salió corriendo fuera dela habitación y Edward lo seguía, algo me decía que tenia que ver con mi hija, así que con mucho esfuerzo me levante y y fui tras Edward, Esme , Alice y Rosalie me decían que tenia que descansar , pero no me importaba nada en ese momento.

Cuando llegamos al recibidor vi que aro tenia a Tanya y a otra joven hincadas frente a Carlisle y Edward.

-¿Donde esta mi hija?- pregunto Edward a Tanya tomándola por el cabello.

-No lo se- dijo Tanya con voz asustada

-Maldita perra devuélveme a mi hija- grite yo y tuve ganas de ir y golpearla.

-Todo esto es tu culpa maldita huma – dijo Tanya con coraje

-Es tu ultima oportunidad Tanya donde esta mi nieta- dijo Carlisle .

-No me harás nada por que sabes que si lo haces no sabrás donde esta esa maldita niña- dijo Tanya con suficiencia.

-Eres una pobre perra- dijo Carlisle y en ese momento me di cuanta que nadie puede meterse con esta familia para dañarla, en ese momento comenzó la tortura de Tanya y valla que Carlisle sabia que hacia, ella solo chillaba de dolor, y la otra vampira veía horrorizada la imagen

-Habla jane que hicieron con mi hija si no quieres el mimo destino que Tanya- dijo Edward

-Tanya se la entrego a un lobo, es lo único que se- dijo ella asustada.

-Rey, un lobo quiere hablar con usted- dijo uno de los soldados de Carlisle .

Todos salimos corriendo , en ese momento no me acorde ni del dolor ni nada, cuando llegamos a afuera me sorprendió mucho ver quien era el lobo que quería hablar con Carlisle

Donde esta mi hija maldito perro- grito Edward que quería aventarse con el lobo peor ni Jasper ni Emmet se lo permitieron.

La vampira me la entrego a mi, pero es el ser mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida y supe que moriría antes de lastimarla, cuando venia a entregarles a su hermosa hija, los de la manada me la han quitado- dijo el maldito lobo

-¿Que han hecho con ella?- pregunte histéricamente.

-Nada, quieren que Carlisle renuncie a su trono – dijo el maldito perro

-Lo hare , pero devuélvenos a la niña- dijo Carlisle sin pensarlo ni un segundo

-Ellos saben que renunciaras a todo por salvar a tu nieta, pero una vez que renuncies, ellos la matara- dijo el

-¿Que?-quite horrorizada

-No te creo- dijo Edward

-¿Por que vienes a contarnos todo esto?-pregunto aro con mucha desconfianza

-Por que me he imprimado de bebe mitad humana y mitad vampiro- dijo mirando fijamente a Edward a los ojos.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunte sin entender.

-Que el perro esto daría la espalda y daría su vida por nuestra hija sin pensarlo dos segundos- respondió Edward sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

-¿Por que haría eso? Pregunte

-Por que la ama mas que a sus propia vida- dijo Edward

-Jacob Black daría la vida por tu hija bella- dijo Carlisle.

Bueno que les pareció?, espero que les halla gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, y recuerden pasar a votar por nuestra saga favorita.

Las quiero

ANNA.


	9. Como me deshago de ti

Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo, espero que les guste el cap, la verdad es que se viene algo muy bueno, espero que les guste.

Recuerden que ya comenzaron las votaciones para los MTV, votemos para que gane nuestra saga favorita.

También quería pedirles haber si se pueden pasar por mi blog encontré un video en youtube que esta muy bueno y se que a muchas de ustedes les gustara.

Bueno no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap, mil gracia a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de comentar.

Las quiero

ANNA

Solo de ver en la cabeza del maldito perro la cara de mi hija, me daban ganas de matarlo en ese momento, pero sabia que no podía por que el era una pieza importante para recuperar a mi bebe.

Bella estaba completamente destrozada, y cada vez que oía sus sollozos algo se rompía dentro de mi, mi madre y mi hermana estaba igual y en mas de una ocasión tuvimos que detener a Rosalie que quería matar a Tanya y a Jane, no queríamos que se ensuciara las manos con ella, pero yo si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a mi no me importaba ensuciármelas y torturarlas, pero mi padre se estaba encargado de eso.

-Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto – dijo Aro

-Si, pero no es tan sencillo, si ustedes entran en territorio de lobos ellos atacaran – dijo Black

-¿Entonces que sugieres?- pregunto mi padre.

- Hagámosles creer que los tienen rendidos- dijo Jacob

-Explícate- le dije

-Si hagámosles creer que yo atrape a alguno de ustedes, estoy seguro que si llego con alguno de ustedes "mal herido"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos- todos se reunirán para ver quien es y la hermosa bebe quedara sola es ahí donde ustedes pueden entrar- dijo el perro

-¿Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?, ¿como sabemos que no es una trampa para matarnos?-pregunto Emmet.

-Por que su maldita mente no deja de pensar en hija, y aunque el nos odia con toda su alma como nosotros a ellos, el daría la vida por mi nena- aclare yo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero sabes de sobra que una vez que tengamos a mi nieta a salvo atacaremos para recuperar al que se ofrezca para hacer de señuelo- le dijo mi padre.

-Si, y yo no atacare a nadie de mi manada, yo lo único que quiero es que ella este bien-dijo el perro

-Y que pasa si alguien de tu manada la ataca?- pregunto Jasper

-Morirá- dijo el perro con rabia, sabia que era cierto, en su mente pude ver lo que haría si alguien tocara a mi hija y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta se lo agradecía.

-Edward, por favor ya ve por mi hija- me pidió bella.

-Si amor, iré por ella- conteste mirándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella, para ver si aunque sea así mitigaba un poco el dolor pero ni eso lo logro.

-¿Quien será el que ira?- pregunto Aro, Emmet ,Jasper, mi padre y yo , dijimos al mismo tiempo yo, sabia que todos querían ayuda.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que fuera Emmet, es el de mas fuerza y se que si algo pasara podría con dos o tres lobos- dijo mi padre.

-Estoy de acuerdo, a parte si va Edward el podría desesperarse y atacar a algún lobo antes de que tengamos a la pequeña- dijo Aro

-Yo también voy- dijo Rosalie

-Igual yo- la secundo Alice.

-¿Están locas?- pregunto mi padre.

-No, alguien tiene que traer a la bebe de vuelta lo mas rápido posible y esas podemos ser Alice y yo-. Dijo Rosalie

-No es tan mala idea, estas de acuerdo que no podemos tener a la bebe en la batalla- dijo mi padre.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que se expongan a nada.

-Lo importante es sacar de ahí a la bebe nostras nos cuidaremos- dijo Alice.

-Bueno pues creo que es hora- dijo Jacob

Emmet se arrastro por el piso y desgarro un poco su ropa para que hubiera signos de batalla, nosotros ya teníamos a los guardias que nos acompañarían, y como era lógico mi familia, las únicas que se quedaban en casa era mi madre y Bella, pero ellas se quedarían en el escondite.

Salimos todos, decidimos que nos separaríamos para atacar por diferentes lados, mi padre se había ido con un grupo y yo con otro para asi poder comunicarnos.

Por medio de la mente de Emmet podía ver todo lo que pasaba, Jacob llevaba arrastro a Emmet como si lo hubiera lastimado mucho en una pelea, sabia que eso era imposible, esperaba que los perros no lo supieran.

Tal y como había dicho Jacob toda la aldea salió a ver al vampiro herido, los lobos pateaban a Emmet y el se quejaba como si verdad le doliera, la señal para Emmet se levantara y comenzara la lucha seria que Jacob aullaría.

En la mente de Jacob vi donde tenían a mi hija, Aro , Jasper, Alice ,Rosalie y yo caminamos a la casa donde Jacob nos dijo que la tenia, sabia que los lobos no sospechaban que nosotros estábamos ahí, y el olor tan fuerte a vampiro, pensaban que era de Emmet.

Cuando dimos con la casa donde estaba mi pequeña hija, entramos y de inmediato la vimos, estaba acostada en el suelo encima de unas mantas, ella en cuanto me vio me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, de inmediato la tome en brazos y la bese sabia que no era momento para entretenerla aquí, ella tenia que irse con Alice y Rosalie.

De inmediato se la pase Alice, comenzamos a salir estábamos por llegar a los arbustos, cuando se oyó un aullido sabia que no era de Jacob, por de inmediato me dijo.

Corran- , Emmet se levanto y comenzó a empujar a los perro que aun no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, nos habían descubierto por una maldita loba que nos había visto sacar a la niña.

Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a correr pero la loba que nos había descubierto las intercepto, pero nosotros Jasper y yo ya teníamos a cuatro lobos encima de nosotros, comenzamos a aventarlos para poder ir con Alice y Rosalie, cuando giramos, Rosalie estaba encarando a la loba y Alice ya había desaparecido.

Jamás había visto luchar a Rosalie, pero de verdad que la maldita perra que nos había descubierto estaba recibiendo su castigo por parte de ella.

Jasper estaba ansioso quería proteger a su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que ella no necesitaba quien la defendiera.

Mi padre llego junto con el otro grupo, para ayudarnos ya que casi todos los lobos habían llegado, Emmet llego también, al parecer había matado ya a dos lobos, en cuanto vio que Rosalie estaba luchando llego y ataco a la perra.

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi rubia- rugió Emmet al mismo tiempo que azotaba a la loba en el suelo todos escuchamos su aullido de dolor y de inmediato se transformo en humana.

-Corre- le grito Emmet a Rosalie, ella lo miro por unos segundo y corrió, ahora si, la lucha estaría pareja porque no tendríamos la angustia de que le pasar algo a Rosalie , Alice o a la bebe.

Nosotros estábamos cegados por la ira ,asi que no nos importaba matar a los lobos, pero tampoco éramos tontos y sabíamos que estábamos en su dominio, así que lo que hicimos fue lastimar a algunos lobos, y comenzar la retirada, sabia que esto no acabaría aquí, pero no puedo negar que espera la oportunidad, para matar a Sam ya que en su mente vi que el quería muertas a mi hija y a bella, sabia que en estos momento no podía acercarme a Sam ya que como el perro que es estaba custodiado por 10 lobos.

Mi padre dio la orden de la retirada, sabia que no nos seguirían por que varios de su manada estaban lastimados, pero también sabia que su venganza seria pronto.

Cuando llegamos al palacio, me complació saber que de nuestro lado no habíamos tenido bajas, la casa estaba hecha un alboroto, por que la bebe estaba ahí y bien.

Cuando entramos, vi que todas las mujeres estaban reunidas alrededor de la nena ya que al parecer habían sido demasiadas emociones para ella y estaba dormida, bella estaba como perdida viendo a nuestra hija, así que me acerque por atrás para abrazarla.

-Te lo prometí- le dije a bella al oído.

-Gracias- dijo bella girándose a verme y vi que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Te amo- conteste.

-Y yo a ti- dijo mi amada.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto mi madre

-Claro que si amor- dijo mi padre abrazándola.

-Por cierto Edward ya descubrimos el don de tu hija- dijo Alice embobada con la niña.

-¿A si, y cual es?- pregunte viendo a mi hermosa hija.

-Se comunica con las manos, pero al parecer cuando se enoja no puedo ver su futuro- dijo alice

-¿Como que cuando se enoja?- pregunte

-Si se enojo, porque ella quería a su lobo y no se que se refiere – dijo bella.

-¿Como que quería a su lobo?- pregunte alarmado.

-Si ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas y dijo que quería a su lobo- dijo mi mujer.

-Ese perro- gruñí

-Al parecer Jacob no es el único imprimado aquí- dijo Aro

-Lo sorpréndete es que ella lo quiera como suyo- dijo mi padre

-Ahora menos lo voy a poder matar- dije serio

-No me importaría morir por ella- dijo Jacob, todo en la sala nos volteamos a verlo y vimos que venia muy lastimado, en su mente pude ver que su manada la había atacado al enterarse que nos había ayudado para salvar a mi hija.

-Diablos si que te dieron una paliza- dijo Emmet

Valió la pena-dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo a mi hija.

-¿Que es lo que paso?-pregunto mi padre.

-Ya no tengo manada- dijo Jacob pero parecía que no le afectaba el estaba feliz viendo a mi hija.

-Si la tienes solo que ahora es diferente- dijo mi padre.

-¿Que?-pregunto Jacob

-Que si tienes a tu manada solo que ahora es de vampiros- dijo el dándole una sonrisa.

-De verdad me dejaran estar cerca de esta hermosa bebe?-pregunto como si le acabaran de decir que seria millonario.

-La bebe es rennesme- dijo mi esposa orgullosa, mi madre la volteo a ver con una gran felicidad en los ojos.

-Gracias bella- dijo mi madre.

-No Esme gracias a ti- dijo mi mujer.

-Rennesme , ya oíste me dejaran cuídate- dijo Jacob feliz

-Pero ahora es momento de que te curen las heridas- dijo mi padre

-¿Pero puedo verla mas tarde?- le pregunto Jacob a bella

-Claro que si, cuando quieras- contesto

-Genial ahora nunca nos desharemos de el- dije bajo mi aliento.

-Mas vale que no , por que si no tu hija nos odiara- dijo bella divertida-

-Edward es momento- dijo mi padre

-¿Momento de que?- pregunto bella

-De matar a Tanya y jane- dije y Salí junto con mi padre y mis primos, esas perras pagarían.

A que no se lo esperaban , la verdad es que Carlisle se ve buena onda, y Jacob a pesar de haber sido un maldito al principio esta dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar a la hija de bella y Edward.

Bueno recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.

Las quiero


	10. NI UNO MAS

Hola chicas ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Bueno a las que no lo sepan escribí una historia (one shot) que se llama HORAS ROBADAS, espero que se puedan pasar por la historia y dejarme algún comentario, muchas me han dicho que lo haga historia, pero no me gustaría, lo que si podría hacer seria hacerle una segunda parte, claro que sin nombres para que se sigan imaginando a la pareja que quieran, si aceptan , mañana mismo se las subo.

Bueno no las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap de hoy.

Las quiero

ANNA

Cuando llegamos a los sótanos donde teníamos a Jane y Tanya , ellas gritaban y aullaban como locas, sabia que los guardias se habían estado divirtiendo con ellas, hasta sabia que habían sido sádicos y crueles.

-Edward por favor- me dijo Tanya cuando me vio.

-Te metiste con la bebe equivocada- conteste.

-Es que no es justo que tu te enamoraras de esa humana, yo he estado a tu lado muchos años, pensé que sentías algo por mi- dijo ella desesperada.

-Jamás sentí nada por ti, que nunca entendiste que jamás serias mi compañera- grite

-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada- dijo jane.

-Ayudaste a Tanya a sacar a mi hija de aquí, así que claro que tienes mucha culpa- le grite

-Pero ella me dijo que era lo mejor para todos- contesto Tanya.

-No me interesa lo que te halla dicho, las dos morirán- dijo mi padre.

-espero que sufran mucho- dijo Emmet

-ya me aburrí , mátenlas- grito mi padre.

Tanya y jane, trataban de defenderse como podían, pero era lógico que no pudieran con los guardias, además ellas ya estaban muy lastimadas, cuando por fin los guardias se aburrieron las tomaron a las dos y comenzaron a matarlas.

Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- dijo mi padre, sabia que se refería a que tenían que quemarlas.

Regresamos al palacio, bella no se separaba de nessi, bueno mas bien ninguna de las mujeres se separaba de nessi, y Jacob estaba sentado en la sala, tratando de recuperase de sus heridas lo mas rápido posible, porque quería cargar a nessi y lo peor de todo es que ella quería estar con el.}

Por la mente de Jacob veía que el lo único que quería era la tranquilidad y felicidad de Nessi, no le importaba si estaba imprimado o no de ella, el quería ser su compañero de juegos, su amigo, su juguete, el quería ser lo que mi hija quisiera.

-Me acerque a donde estaban mis dos mujeres y nessi de inmediato me estiro sus brazos para que la cargara.

-¿Quieres a papa, pequeña?- pregunte emocionado y la tome en brazos.

Ella de inmediato puso sus manitas en mis mejillas y tal y como había dicho Alice, mi pequeña comenzó a mostrarse su don, me agradecía que no lastimara a su lobo, por que dejo muy claro que Jacob era su lobo.

-Creo que es hora de ir a descansar- dijo bella, tomando a nessi en sus brazos.

-Si esta pequeña necesita un buen baño- dijo Rosalie con ojos soñadores.

-Por cierto Rosalie, me entere que Emmet golpeo a una loba por ti- dijo bella con una sonrisa picara.

-Algo así- dijo Rosalie tímida, y eso si que me sorprendió, Rosalie jamás era tímida con nadie ni con nada, y por lo que yo sabia Rosalie odiaba a Emmet.

-Esa loba se metió con la persona equivocada- respondió Emmet.

-Gracias- dijo Rosalie con un sonrisa de colegiala.

-Valla, al parecer las cosas por aquí van a comenzar a cambiar- dijo mi mama en tono burlón.

Rosalie ya no supo que decir y comenzó a jalar a bella para que llevaran a bañar a nessi, cuando ellas estuvieron lejos, supe que Rosalie había bloqueado sus pensamiento de mi, asi que sabia que estaría muy ocupada para escuchar lo que quería preguntarle a Emmet.

-Emmet puedo hablar contigo- le dije a mi primo en tono serio, Jasper de inmediato se puso junto a mi.

-Si yo también quiero hacerlo- dijo Jasper, Emmet solo asintió y nos siguió al jardín.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Emmet como si de verdad no supiera que era lo que le queríamos preguntar.

-No te hagas Emmet, sabes muy bien lo que queremos saber- dijo Jasper.

-¿Que es lo que quieres con Rosalie?- pregunte directamente

-Solo la defendí- dijo el sin mirarnos.}

-Si mal no recuerdo dijiste "no vuelvas a tocar a mi rubia"- dije citando textualmente lo que el había dicho.

-Yo no dije eso- dijo en modo de defensa.}

-Si lo dijiste, ahora dinos como esta eso de mi rubia- dijo Jasper

-No se para que se los niego si de todas formas lo van a saber, estoy enamorado de Rosalie, pero se que ella nunca va a querer nada conmigo, pero cuando la vi peleando con la perra esa, me dio miedo a que la lastimaran, así que se me salió decir lo de mi rubia, por que aunque sea solo en mi pensamiento Rosalie es mía- dijo Emmet cabizbajo.

-No puedes saber realmente que pasa con mi hermana si no hablas con ella- dijo Jasper.

-¿Tu crees que ella quiera algo conmigo?- pregunto Emmet emocionado.

-Emmet te has puesto a pensar como tomaría Rosalie el momento en el que tengas que tener un hijo como marca la tradición?- pregunte

-No me interesa tener hijos si no son con ella- dijo firme

-Ella no puede y lo sabes- dijo Jasper

-Pues entonces no los tendré- dijo serio

-Tienes que tenerlos, tienes que seguir con la tradición- dije

-Pues cuando llegue el momento Rosalie y yo podríamos resolverlo- dijo de una manera tan seria y madura que me di cuenta de que de verdad estaba enamorado de Rosalie.

-Bueno pues espero te apures y dentro de muy poco seas mi cuñado.- dijo Jasper dándole una palmada en la espalda a Emmet.

-Bueno señores, pues yo me retiro quiero estar con mi mujeres- dije con orgullo.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, bella ya había dormido a nessi, y hermosa mujer contemplaba a nuestra hija como si tuviera miedo de que se la volvieran a llevar.

-Todo esta bien amor- le dije acercándome a ella.

-La amo demasiado – contesto bella sin dejar de ver a nessi.

-Lo se, amor, pero ya es momento de que tu también descanses, la bebe estará bien, te prometo no separarme de ella – le dije tomándola en brazos para llevarla a la cama a acostar.

-Te amo Edward- dijo mi hermosa bella.

-Y yo a ti pequeña , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en todos mis años de vida- conteste poniendo un beso en su frente- ahora descansa amor, que yo velare tu sueño y el de nuestra hija- dije abrazándola.

Bella se quedo dormida casi al instante, hasta este momento, realmente me sentí tranquilo, por que tenía entre mis brazos a la mujer de mi vida y a mi corazón, bella y mi hija, no me había dando cuenta que las amaba tanto que el solo hecho de imaginarme que podía perderlas me hacia sentir un dolor el pecho tan fuerte que sentía que me explotaría.}

Por eso era mejor que Sam muriera, por que yo sabia que el lo que mas quería en el mundo era matar a mi bella y a mi nessi, y eso jamás lo permitiría, jamás.

**Rosalie Pov**

Después de dejar a nessi y a bella en su habitación, yo me fui a la mia, mi cabeza era un torbellino y tenia que bloquear mis pensamiento para que ni Edward ni Carlisle los supieran, la verdad es que después de que Emmet me defendiera como lo hizo, supe que yo no le era tan indiferente pero no entendía por que si era asi, el se la pasaba de juerga todas las noche, y casi podía jurar que todas la vampiras del palacio habían pasado por su cama.

Sabia que yo no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada, pero si yo le gustaba por que no me busco a mi en vez de buscar en el pueblo a las humanas o a todas la vampiras.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando escuche que unos pasos se acervan a mi habitación, me levante de la cama para ver de quien era, estaba acercándome a la puerta cuando se abrió, me queda pasmada al ver que era Emmet.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto serio

-Claro que si, pasa- dije , el cerro la puerta y entro , se acerco a hasta la cama y se sentó.

-¿La loba esa no te lastimo?- fue lo primero que pregunto

-No, pero muchas gracias por entrar y quitármela de encima- conteste con agradecimiento.

-Bueno, tenemos que reconocer que no necesitabas ayuda de nadie, tu la tenias bastante controlada- dijo divertido.

-Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando me hacen enojar- dije de igual manera.

-Rosalie, necesito decirte algunas cosas- dijo serio.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunte preocupada al verlo asi de serio.

-Siento que las cosas entre nosotros no han sido como deberían- dijo el sin mirarme.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte , sin entender muy bien

-Bueno, que eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y completamente perfecta- dijo el mirándome fijamente.

-¿Y eso?- pregunte tratado de aguantar mi emoción.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero , se que pensaras que esto es una broma, y también se que piensas que me meto a cualquier cama que quiero- dijo sin mirarme- pero te aseguro que no, después de que hoy vi que estabas peleando con la maldita loba esa me aterre- agrego.

-Emmet no estoy entendiendo – dije, quería que el me dijera directamente las cosas.

-Que estoy hecho un idiota por ti Rosalie, y quiero que tu seas mi dueña y yo ser el tuyo- costesto, yo me quede en shock.

-No sabes lo que dices- dije nerviosa.

-Claro que si lo se, se que tengo que cumplir con las tradiciones t tengo que tener un hijo con una humana para que nuestra raza siga, pero quiero que mi mujer seas tu, y si tu me dices que no toque a ninguna humana no lo hare- dijo mirándome fijamente y caminando a donde yo estaba, en ese momento no sabia que pensar, pero si sabia muy bien lo que sentía y lo único que pude hacer, fue brinca a sus brazos y esa noche demostrarle con caricias, besos , con mi cuerpo que aceptaba ser suya.

**Bella POV**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente con nessi, toda la familia estaba muy alerta, ya que sabíamos que los lobos atacarían en cualquier momento, Jacob era el que mas alerta estaba de todo, no dejaba sola a nessi para nada, había momentos en lo que el llegaba mas rápido que yo con ella, y mi hija estaba mas que feliz, el que no estaba nada contento era Edward, era bastante divertido verlo gruñirle a Jacob cuando nessi le decía que se convertirá en lobo y el lo hacia y en vez de lobo parecía un perro chihuahua agrandado , el hacia o que mi hija quería.

Rosalie y Emmet habían comenzado a salir , bueno eso de comenzado a salir era en sentido figurado , ya que se la pasaban encerrados en la habitación de ella, había veces que mejor sacábamos a nessi de la casa , o mas bien todos salíamos de la casa.

Yo ya estaba recuperada del parto, y había comenzado a presionar a Edward para que me convirtiera pero al parecer Edward quería que tuviéramos mas hijos, y de eso me entere cuando mi amado vampiro me embarazada de nuevo , asi que dentro de algunas semanas tendríamos a otro bebe en casa, y eso me asustaba, ya que no sabia si mi cuerpo resistiría otro parto como el de Nessi.

**Semanas después**

-Quiero que te mueras Edward- grite con todas fuerzas que tenia.

-Tranquilar bella, esto no esta siendo tan difícil como con nessi- me decía Esme tiernamente.

-Esme , de verdad que matara a Edward, se que odiaras pero lo matare con mis propias manos- dije intentando pujar de nuevo.

-Anda bella , necesitamos que pujes – dijo la comadrona.

-Una vez mas- dijo Rosalie que sostenía mi mano.

-Anda bella tu puedes, eres fuerte- me animo Alice.

-Asi que tome aire y puje lo mas fuerte que pude, siento que en el pujido se me salió mi alma, pero lo que mas sentí fue cuando salió mi bebe.

-Es un varón- grito Esme emocionada.

-Esme no había terminado de hablar cuando Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

-Tenemos un varón amor- dijo Edward besándome en la frente.

-Te amo Edward, pero no me tocaras hasta que me conviertas- dije casi sin fuerzas.

-Ya tenemos a nuestra familia pequeña- dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

-Te amo- conteste.

-Esta bien tortolitos, es momento de que ella descanse- dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias- dije y se inmediato me quede dormida.

-Después de que nació mi hermoso niño que llamamos Anthony, los días comenzaron a pasar muy rápido, rápido descubrimos el don de mi hijo, el pobre en descubrirlo fue Emmet , un dia estaban jugando Emmet y Anthony y al gran oso se le ocurrió hacer enojar a mi hijo y el lo miro muy enojado, Edward estaba ahí, y tradujo lo que mi hijo pensaba.

-Emmet, devuélvele el juguete a Anthony- dijo Edward

-Nop- dijo Emmet riendo

-Dice Anthony que por favor- tradujo mi esposo.

-No- dijo riendo mas fuerte- cuando nos dimos cuenta Emmet estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Ese es el don de Anthony- dijo Edward emocionado.

-Anthony deja de hacerlo eso al tio Emmet- dije firme, mi hijo se giro a verme y Emmet dejo de retorcerse.

-Ya saben se podían tardar mas- dijo Emmet tratando de recuperarse.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras enojar- dijo Edward orgulloso.

-Demonios, casi me mata- dijo Emmet asustado dándole su juguete a mi hijo, que de inmediato puso una gran sonrisa.

Desde ese dia , Edward y Carlisle se habían encargado de que Anthony controlara su don, y claro que no era fácil , pero el era muy inteligente, asi que cuando Emmet lo hacia enojar mi hijo ponía cara de molesto y Emmet salía despavorido y mi hijo soltaba las carcajadas.

Hoy estábamos todos reunidos en la sala, por que era momento de que Edward me trasformara, estábamos hablando de eso, cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y unos guardias entraron corriendo.

-Los lobos nos atacan- grito uno de ellos.

-¿Que?- pregunto Carlisle que se había levantado al igual que todos.

-Los niños- grite y Sali corriendo a la habitación donde nessi y Anthony estaba jugando, no me du cuanta que Rosalie y Jacob venían tras de mi.

Cuando entre a la habitación me sorprendió ver a mis dos hijos de pie y frente a la puerta tomados de las manos y serios.

-Niños vengan conmigo- dije acercándome a mis hijos, nessi estiro su mano y yo la tome para ver que era lo que me quería decir.

-Nosotros te protegeremos ahora mami- dijo mi hija.

-¿Que?- pregunte asombrada, estaba por tomarlos en brazos cuando vi que Rosalie era aventada y Jacob aullaba, cuando me gire a ver que era lo que pasaba vi a dos lobos parados en la puerta.

-Edward- grite asustada y parándome en frente de mis hijos.

Y cuando menos me di cuanta los lobos estaban aullando de dolor y nada los estaba tocando, me gire a ver a Anthony y vi que los veía fijamente, nessi le asintió con su cabeza y mi hijo intensifico su mirada y de un momento a otro lo lobos se transformaron en humanos, pero no se movían.

-Anthony basta- dije al darme cuanta de lo que realmente había pasado.

Nosotros te cuidaremos mami- dijo nessi ahora en voz alta y mis dos hijos salieron corriendo de la habitación, Rosalie se levanto al igual que Jacob y los tres salimos corriendo detrás de los niños.

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja, vimos que ahí se estaba llevando una lucha, no sabia quien iba ganando o perdiendo, pero vi que Edward peleaba con dos lobos, cuando un tercer lobo estaba por caerle atrás, le grite para avisarle y el lobo cayo de inmediato al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Asi que me di cuanta que Anthony solo podía usar su don cuando veía a la gente, asi que me acerque a lo niños.

-Niños quiero que se concentre y vean a los lobos, solo a los lobos- dije sabiendo que estaba mal que usara a los niños pero eran demasiados lobos.

Ellos asintieron y Anthony y nessi se concentraron en los lobos, y poco a poco vi como cada uno de ellos comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor.

Muchos de los lobos comenzaron a trasformase en humanos, asi que sabia que estaban muerto o miuy lastimado, cuando le dije a los niños que ya no lo hicieran , ambos me miraron y se acercaron a mi para que los abrazara.

E-sto no se queda asi- dijo uno de los pocos lobos que había sobrevivido y asi los perros comenzaron a salir, y los que estaban muertos quedaron regados en la planta baja.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Edward acercándose a nosotros.

-Tus hijos- dije mirando a los niños.

Que les pareció, al parecer este par de angelitos serán peligrosos asi que mejor no se metan con sus familia o sus juguetes jajajaja.

Bueno recuerden que espero me dejen su opinión de que les pareció.

Las quiero ANNA


End file.
